


Cure 解药

by Cunana



Series: Long Illness 顽疾 [2]
Category: Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>谎言是唯一的解药。</p><p>顽疾后续，并非独立故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本子购买地址：http://item.taobao.com/item.htm?spm=a1z2k.6997417.0.0.exczB9&scm=12306.1.0.0&id=43668525494

“我不想和你住在一起。”理查德从支撑床罩的金属架子上倒吊下来。那些镂空而精巧的支架弯成古典而诡秘的造型，似枯枝从黑暗中悄然探出，托住年轻人的下肢，让他的短斗篷连同头发一起蓬松地垂着，像只蝙蝠似的张牙舞爪。

有一秒钟托马斯为刚才那个糟糕的比喻痛恨起自己来。他恨蝙蝠。他不该这么形容理查德。

揭去了面具之后的亚兹拉尔依然和他记忆里的那个年轻人不太一样。他的皮肤变得苍白，嘴唇毫无血色，眼睛却在黑暗中莹亮发光。他的声音时断时续，沙哑低沉。他变得像是某种夜行生物，一个 **怪物** ——即使他们现在在镜像世界里，这个词在他的字典里依然是包含赞美意义的。托马斯抿着嘴唇，以一种特有的，暂时的静默巩固自己的忍耐。

“那你想怎么样？”片刻之后，当理查德开始无聊地前后摆荡时，托马斯用耐心而温和的语气询问道。他对理查德一向很有耐心，这是他们的相处之道。

“我不想怎么样。”理查德的眼睛一眨不眨，“你想怎么样？”

托马斯叹了口气。他想要理查德乖乖躺在床上，翘起屁股来，让他好帮他把裤子脱下来，再做一些其他的事情。这是他一直在旁敲侧击请求的，而理查德却始终装作没听见。他把崭新的枕头和被子铺放在床脚，“我们住在一起会更方便。”托马斯耐心地劝说，“我可以照顾你，而你可以继续完成法尔科尼给你的那些任务。”

“我不需要照顾。”理查德满含尊严地强硬拒绝，那双在夜里发光的蓝眼睛像是被阳光点亮的浅湾，托马斯眯起眼睛，试图抵御住被注视的眩晕。“我有自己的公寓。”理查德歪着头补充道，“你可以搬去和我住。”

“但是我的更大。”托马斯说。

“我不喜欢大的。”理查德嘟囔，“和老的。”

那双蓝眼睛别有深意地朝着他的方向弯了起来，托马斯恼火地把双手抱到了胸前，他知道理查德只是在故意惹他生气，就像他以前经常做的一样。无论是什么情况下，理查德都永远不会说真话，他不会告诉任何人自己想要什么。他只是一遍一遍地拒绝和挑衅，引导别人走进他的圈套，心甘情愿地掏出心来。

“我不信你不喜欢我。”托马斯好脾气地承受了这次挑衅，但他还是感觉有些烦了。他们的对话简直毫无意义，他开始怀疑理查德只是在拿他寻开心，从而避开他们必须得面对和商讨的一系列问题。

“我不喜欢你。”理查德信誓旦旦地说，从钢枝上跃下，稳稳地站在了床尾。他跪下身去，攥住了托马斯的领带，而托马斯顺从地迎上了他的吻。他们闭着眼睛，在黑暗一片的房间里互相摸索。理查德的嘴唇冰冷而迟疑，和他记忆里全然不同。托马斯轻柔地咬着他的下唇，引导他张开嘴巴，但一切还是缓慢而迟钝。这是他们在很长一段时间里第一次亲热，并且理查德起死回生后在很多方面都变得格外愚钝。无论是记忆，行事手段，或是做爱——没关系。这对他们的感情毫无影响。慢一点，托马斯告诫自己，让理查德反应过来，让他主动，他喜欢这样……

理查德向后仰倒下去，他的头发像是水藻蔓延在色彩鲜明的短绒毯上，这个角度看来他脑袋上插着的投掷镖看起来不那么明显了。托马斯俯趴在他上方，含着他的舌头，试图让他变暖一些。理查德享受地眯起眼睛，他的瞳孔圆润漆黑，托马斯能看到自己在其中的倒影。

“我还没准备好。”理查德含含糊糊地推拒，“只有吻，托马斯，别……”

可托马斯已经解开了他的领口。

“不。”当托马斯试图继续向下亲吻和抚摸的时候，理查德近乎痛苦地推开了他。他的力道大极了，托马斯没能躲过去，他能感到自己的胸骨向内凹陷了一下。

“别碰——”理查德睁大眼睛，像一只受伤的野兽般暴躁而虚张声势地嘶吼。接下来他的声音猛地截断了，仅剩嘴唇在抽动，却没有任何声音传出，仿佛他的声带失去了作用。

托马斯的手在颤抖。他看到了理查德脖子上的缝线，像个该死的弗兰肯斯坦因的怪物。他的男孩死死地抓住他的衬衣，指尖穿透了布料，陷进他的皮肤之中。共同的阴霾像是月光一样毫无阻挡地穿越空间和时间，从遥远的另一个世界折射到此刻的他们身上。理查德无声地哭泣着，托马斯用手臂尽量把他环住。没有眼泪从那双明亮的眼睛中流出，永远也不会有，就像那颗心脏永远也不会再跳动。

“我恨你。”理查德颤抖着，嘴唇在咫尺之间恶狠狠地印刻下这样的轨迹，“你为什么不来。”

托马斯仅仅是把他抱得更紧了些。

 

“利爪在哪里？”他第无数次向线路另一头的管家询问。而阿尔弗雷德一如既往地回答他：“他的线路依然没有回应。”

他们短暂地沉默了一会儿。夜枭跃过两栋楼房之间的空缺，接着不停歇地向着雨中像是一道边缘模糊的涂鸦痕迹般怪诞的身影追去。小丑尖利地大笑着，躲开了他的投掷镖。

“你永远也不该告诉他关于他父母的事情，先生。”阿尔弗雷德阴沉的指责在他耳边，伴随着雨声和小丑的笑声毫不留情地侵袭进他的大脑，在其中留下割痕，“你也不该告诉他关于芭芭拉的真相，以及其他所有的一切。”

“你该像我们总是做的那样， **说谎** 。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“找到他的时候通知我。”夜枭低吼道。

“你大可告诉他另一个版本的故事。”阿尔弗雷德不依不挠，“关于他父母的死。”

“他就快要发现真相了。”夜枭谨慎地从装饰着彩灯的圣诞树间穿过，“当他有权限能接触警方资料的时候他就会发现，他在那晚杀掉两个人只不过是GCPD按照夜枭吩咐捉来的替罪羊。”

“我只是……”他的声音减弱下去，他看到了屋顶空地上摆放着的东西——绿色的，装饰着红色绸带的东西。炸弹？他警惕地放慢脚步，“我只是觉得由我来告诉他会更好。理查德会理解的。他会……”

他看清了那些究竟是什么。

那是由六个礼品盒拼接成的人形。

“你要不要把它们打开呢。”小丑扭曲怪异的声音在他耳边回响，近在咫尺，“它们可是我亲手包装的哦。”

“托马斯？”阿尔弗雷德急切地问他，“那是什么？”

他们的声音在此刻时间无限延长的过程中被拉成连绵的细线，夜枭单膝跪下，打开了属于头部的那个礼盒。借着闪电的骤然而生的惨白光线，他看清了其中的东西。

有一瞬间他几乎感受不到脚下世界的存在。他的世界开始崩塌，从那道闪电开始，伴随雨点一点一点腐蚀成软弱无力的一盘虚无。

“利爪。”他的声音微不可闻。“我会为此杀了你，小丑。”他合上礼品盒，冷酷无情地宣告。他依然跪在原地，膝盖稳稳地支撑住全身的重量，试图判断小丑所在的方位——不。他没有。他什么也没有做。他只是昂首挺胸地呆那里，跪在利爪的残破的尸体前，仿佛这是他唯一能阻止自己跟着世界一起崩溃的方法。

“哦，我早就听过这句啦。”小丑嘻嘻笑着，火上浇油，“从你的前任犯罪搭档那里——他说你一定会杀了我。”

 

“你为什么不来？”十三岁的理查德发着高烧，在他怀里哭得上气不接下气，“你不能总是这样。你会错过……”

“你为什么不来？”二十一岁的理查德紧闭双眼，伤痕累累却力大无穷，他几乎控制不住他，“你为什么不来救我？”

“你那时在哪？”阿尔弗雷德在雨中问他，雨水从管家的鼻尖落下，打湿了他烫得笔挺的前襟，“ **你又去找她了** ，是吗？”

“理查德被捉住是他自己咎由自取。”夜枭用不合常理的冷漠态度朝着管家隐含的指责反驳，拧着眉毛，仿佛只要保持镇定，便可以说服自己，“这是他自己的错。”

 

托马斯·韦恩明白他始终在逃避一切可能在他的控制之下产生错位的突变因素。他拒不承认脱离既定轨迹的任何情绪。他不愿接受理查德作为除亲人之外的存在介入他的生活，所以那天晚上他几乎落荒而逃。他拒绝付出一切不在计划中的东西——理查德想要的东西彻底违背了他所规定的，他们关系的基础。他不能和自己的弟弟上床，即使他们并不是真的兄弟。但理查德是他的弟弟，这是他最初所设计好的，他们仅可能有的发展方向。

事实是，他硬了。罪恶感让诱惑更加显著。但这从不关乎道德。他只是不愿脱离控制，违背他自己定下的条约。他拒绝了。他在此之前从未拒绝过理查德的任何要求，从表象来说，这是一种盲目的溺爱。他喜欢取悦理查德，他的男孩有一副美妙的面孔，他乐意让那张脸上带着笑容。但追溯到根源，他明白这仅仅是出于控制欲和一丝微弱的，隐藏得极深的愧疚。

那天晚上超女的笑容格外诡谲。那个女人不可能感受不到他的异常。他们隔三差五会避开终极人的耳目追逐些放荡的感官刺激。大部分时候所有的欲望和快感都只是建立于畅快淋漓的背叛和占有欲之上。犯罪辛迪加的三巨头彼此厌恶，却愿意互相忍受，仅仅是为了在以世界为沙盘的博弈游戏上享受同盟的帮助，同时也可以随时侮辱和背叛对方。这正是与仇敌结为盟友的乐趣所在。

他们彼此知道底细，却不会轻易道破。就像超女知道他的所有激情以及难以自持都是因为别人。但她不会指责他，而只会在事后略带嫌恶地问他那个人是谁。

“理查德。”他惊讶于自己的诚实，但还是决意继续坦白下去，“但我不能。”

“为什么。”超女眯起眼睛，像是闻到鱼腥的猫一般贪婪地微笑起来，“他不会拒绝你。”

“不，我永远不会。”托马斯的坦诚到此为止，他简短地说出了自己的理由，“那是罪恶的。”而超女以一种恭顺的姿势环住他的脖子，承诺他，他的秘密会永远被牢牢保守。而她永远都会在这里等他，如果他需要的话。

 

“对不起。”托马斯轻声道歉，但他明白理查德并不会听到。男孩沉浸在回忆和恐惧构成的空间中，被压迫得无法动弹。

当理查德决意和他决裂的时候，他再次有了去找超女的理由。在他们三年的恋情里，即使在理查德读大学，离开家的那段时间，他也没有去找过超女。超女像是他的应激机制，仅当他无论出于何种原因无法从理查德身上获取自己所需要的东西时，他才能允许自己有片刻的放纵和沉沦。而这次他仅仅是为了逃避现实。

“ _你会后悔的，托马斯_ 。”露易丝在他的意识深处露出一个光裸的后背，她侧过头，越过肩膀在黑发的遮掩间送给他一个鲜红的弯钩，“ _你总是会后悔。你甚至没办法遵守你的承诺。_ ”

“我很抱歉。”托马斯捧着理查德的脸，“求你原谅我，理查德。”

而他的理查德睁开眼睛，“托马斯？”他疑惑地叫他的名字，像是今晚第一次见他时一样，“你怎么了——你为什么要道歉？”

“我……”托马斯皱起眉来，不知该如何回答。他不可能再犯一次傻，把事实的真相告诉理查德。但他不知道理查德究竟记得些什么——根据他短暂的观察和接触，他知道理查德没有任何关于夜枭的记忆。但这种缺失是否是永久性的，他无从得知。

“我没能保护好你。”他最终说，“我看着你被犯罪辛迪加抓走，揭露真实身份却无能为力。现在你成了这幅样子，还失去了记忆，这都是我的错。”

理查德的眼睛亮了起来。他难以置信又愉快地微笑起来。“托马斯。”他摇着头，“我怎么会怪你。”


	2. Chapter 2

 

他已经习惯了插在理查德左侧后脑上的投掷镖，那是他丢出的——如果他早一些知道那该死的面具下面是理查德，就早上一秒钟，或者更短，那他绝对不会瞄准如此致命的位置。

亚兹拉尔的追踪持续了几个月。托马斯当然知道他在被人尾随和监视，但他并没有加以干涉——他不认为法尔科尼胆敢对夜枭出手。法尔科尼是个自大傲慢的老混球，没错，但他不蠢。几个月之后他几乎习惯了每晚作为夜枭出行时有一个躲躲闪闪的身影跟随在后。亚兹拉尔从没有脱下过面具，夜枭也是。他足够谨慎到不留下任何联系夜枭和T先生的蛛丝马迹，他需要双重身份来完成自己的计划。而亚兹拉尔不在他的计划之中。这个粗心大意的追踪者是一个异常因子，一个无法掌控的突变因素。这位在短短几个月里便在黑道上建立起名声的杀手怀着某种激烈而私人的情绪接近他，试图摸清他的底细。然而他的所作所为全然违背了猎手的原则——他太过急进。一只太过饥饿的猎豹总是难以捉住猎物，饥饿使它行事急躁，失去了冷静。急于求成永远不是一个好态度。

几个月的时间足以让一个猎物完美地反猎杀自己的猎人。当夜枭把亚兹拉尔按在某栋老式民居屋顶的蓄水箱上时，他满意地微笑起来。杀手挣扎着，力道惊人——他竟然从锁喉中挣脱了出去，仿佛他并不需要氧气来驱动身体。盛夏的温度让蓄水箱的焊接处膨胀，软化，变得脆弱。最开始只是一个裂口，而当他们激烈的战斗延续了一会儿之后，那个裂口滑脱成一个缺口，接着整个蓄水箱崩塌下来，倾倒在他们身上。

水流分开了他们，同时也撞飞了亚兹拉尔的面具。夜枭凭借瞬时的印象朝着杀手的背影丢出投掷镖，亚兹拉尔有所感应般侧过身去，但依然没能躲开那枚被铸成猫头鹰脸形状的飞镖。他从楼顶边缘跌落下去，而夜枭看到了他的脸。

亚兹拉尔是理查德。

这不是他的幻觉，他可以肯定。如果必要的话他愿意对空无一人的角落静默地坦诚：他的确总是想起理查德，几乎每天，在他的梦中，或是在某个糟糕的，脆弱的瞬间。但他是清醒的，他没有发疯。他不会看到不存在的影像，并信以为真。

这也不是这个世界的理查德·格雷森。这不是夜翼。绝不是。即使他们拥有完全一样的脸，即使他们本质上是同一个人，很可能连DNA都完全一致。但他能在那短暂的一瞥中分辨出自己究竟看到的是谁——那是理查德， **他的理查德。**

他们不一样。

有一瞬间他的计划和他的野心像是被排水管道吸纳挪走的水流般横溢满地，直到他的心中一丝不剩。他捡起亚兹拉尔的面具，上面带着黑色的血迹。他从顶楼向下看去，街道空无一人。接着他仔细搜查了整个街区，却依然没有找到那个坠落的死亡天使。无法形容的紧迫感攥住他的心脏，他明白自己此刻正目睹着一个奇迹，或是一场精心策划的骗局。但他不在乎。他知道理查德会再次回来，回到他身边，无论出于何种目的。而这是他唯一需要的。

他被拖入一场莫名的冲锋，战线遥远未知，他所能做的只有跟随脚步向前，让命运推动时间，直到短兵相接的那一刹那。他无法后退，一切都超出了他所设想和计划的。但至少他能提前准备好他的武器。

他化验了那血迹。它们是属于理查德的。但有什么改变了血液本身的性质，让它由联络身体的通道变成了一种毒药——它剧烈而残酷，让所有的痛觉都变得微不可感，让肌肉能爆发出的力量达到最强。但它会杀死任何人——毫无疑问地。除非它本身就来自一个死人。

理查德死了。小丑杀了他。他亲眼看到了理查德的尸体。那双睁大而狰狞的，失去生气的眼睛永远会潜藏在他的黑暗中，窥视着他，对他窃窃私语。他接受了这一点。他知道一切已经无可挽回。他把理查德埋在了墓园的一片空地之下，而没有像是阿尔弗雷德提议的那样把他和他的家人葬在一起。他不确信自己是否愿意让理查德回到他的家人身边，即使是在他死后。而理查德也不会从棺材里站起来和他争论，于是他依然蛮不讲理地按照自己的心意设定了男孩的人生。他请来了最好的入殓师，分解开的尸体被缝合起来，穿上笔挺的黑礼服。那双可怖的眼睛合上了。在棺材里躺着的理查德看起来像只是睡着了，有一瞬间他几乎相信这是真的。

但这不是真的。而这会是他最后一次见到理查德。

他在理查德的旁边留下了足够宽敞的位置。当他死后，他会被埋葬在这里，这已经被写进了他的遗嘱里。理查德仅仅需要等他三十年，二十年，或者更短。他会来陪伴他的男孩，但在此之前，理查德可能得需要耐心地等待。哦，理查德一向不是个耐心的家伙。他几乎能看到男人冲他皱起眉，心怀不满却又不愿明说的别扭样子。他独自一人站在墓碑前，而理查德是一个虚幻的影像，翘着脚坐在墓碑上，冲他发脾气。

他向理查德保证，他会回来陪他。但他食言了。就像他的大部分承诺一样。

他一次也没有向理查德道歉。如果给他重来一次的机会，他依然会做他所做的——他唯一会改变的一个步骤只是最后一步——他会把理查德关在身边，加上最牢固的锁。他不会让他离开。这是他唯一犯下的错误。他不会再因为一时的软弱而放任事情发展到他无法掌控的方向。

现在依然是如此。

他以T先生的身份联系了法尔科尼。他要求见亚兹拉尔一面，而法尔科尼必须为他保守秘密。这次见面会是秘密而私人的。他保证自己会把杀手完整地送回，只要法尔科尼足够配合，乖乖让他们享受点私人空间。

他会搞明白理查德究竟在密谋些什么。他大概依然没有放弃他那个可笑的猎杀夜枭计划——好像他彻底忘了这计划是害死自己的罪魁祸首。他要弄明白理查德是如何从他的棺材里爬出来，钻出泥土然后来到这个世界的。他要把所有的东西整合成他所需要的信息，然后他可能会撒谎，或是做一些比谎言更加甜蜜但可怕的事情。他会让理查德回心转意，让他重新回到他身边。他会抚平或是盖住一切伤口，让一切像是从未发生。他会赢回他的男孩，无论用如何卑劣的手段。

他们会和好如初。像是那一晚从没有发生过，像是理查德从没有死去过，像是他们还在自己的世界，在属于他们的那个韦恩庄园，而发生过的一切只不过是埋藏在绸缎，毯子，丝绒枕头下面的悄悄话。

事实上，一切比他设想的还要美妙。理查德失去了记忆——他不记得自己作为利爪的一切，仿佛小丑真的杀死了利爪，抹杀了那个恶棍的存在，无论是物质的角度还是从心理上。他也不记得夜枭，但他确信杀死夜枭是他第二次生命唯一的终极目的。与此相对应的，他记得托马斯。他记得关于托马斯的几乎一切，却单独忘了他是夜枭这么回事。仿佛死亡带走了他的理智，把所有的情感在他脑海中分开成两边。所有的愤怒和仇恨属于夜枭，而爱与柔软属于托马斯。

理查德以为他是属于这个世界的托马斯。他没有否认这一点——理查德知道关于他们的世界的那场灾难。他不认为理查德能够理解为什么托马斯没有跟随着他们的世界一起毁灭。过多的解释和编造仅仅会让一切变得不够真实。他需要让理查德自己得出答案。接着他会用暧昧不明的态度和从容不迫的应对来验证他的答案。

“我失去了记忆。”冷静下来之后，理查德朝他坦白，“犯罪辛迪加对我做了一些残忍的事情——我什么也不记得了，托马斯。我不记得我是谁，你又是谁，你得理解——”

他把男孩搂进怀里，顺着他的思路伪造起自己的身份来。他是托马斯·韦恩二世，布鲁斯·韦恩的哥哥，韦恩家族的继承人。但布鲁斯得到了韦恩庄园的继承权。他搂着理查德，低声讲述着。但他没有说太多，他需要让理查德自己填补上那些空白。理查德安静地等待了一会儿，最终忍不住追问起来。

“我们是怎么认识的？”理查德抬着眼睛，等待他的回应，眼神里透露出一种游移不定的紧张感，“我记不清了。”

理查德在说谎。他记得他们是如何认识的，一丝一毫都清清楚楚。他只是想知道这个世界的托马斯是如何认识理查德的，他在试探，观察托马斯是否发现自己是个冒牌货，却不曾疑心这个托马斯也不是他所以为的那个。

他们朝着彼此撒谎。这像是又回到了理查德刚成年的时候。

“你是布鲁斯·韦恩的被监护人，而我是他的哥哥。”托马斯低笑起来，因为某种缅怀的情绪而垂下眼睛，“而你竟然猜不到我们是怎么认识的？”

“我不喜欢猜谜。”他的理查德总是很容易被激怒，仿佛一切质疑都是针对他的中伤，无论善意与否。“我想知道答案，托马斯。”

“你先告白的。”托马斯笃定地编造，“布鲁斯气坏了。”

“哦，是吗。”理查德微笑起来。托马斯知道他们已经达成了平衡。理查德相信他，相信这个世界的托马斯和理查德也是同样爱着彼此，即使方式不尽相同。

“但是我先爱上了你。”托马斯吻了吻理查德的眉心，“在你长大之后。只不过我没有明说出来。”

“你真糟糕，托马斯·韦恩。”理查德把头拱进他的臂弯，“我不该上你的勾。”

“哦，你没有。”托马斯低声地笑着，“你被布鲁斯教得好极了——有那么一两年，你总是对我的暗示视而不见，就算我每天换一个女孩也摆出一副无所谓的样子。”

“但我爱你。”理查德也笑了起来，仿佛这是一件愚蠢而可笑的事情。“老天，我真是别扭，是吧。”

托马斯点点头。他们静静地相拥了一会儿，理查德的呼吸平稳起来，但他的眼睛依然半睁着，托马斯悄悄把手从背后绕到理查德的后脑边，接着捏住了那根投掷镖。

他轻柔地把它拔了出来。黑色的血迹从伤口处蜿蜒而下，从理查德苍白光滑的额头爬过，滴落在枕头上。托马斯用手指按住那个创口，直到它自己愈合起来。

从始至终，理查德都一动不动，仿佛对此毫无知觉。

笨蛋。托马斯暗自责备道。有一瞬间某种酸胀的东西充斥了他的胸口。他的手指失去了力气，思绪也断裂开来。他想朝着理查德大声说出真相，然后请求他的原谅。但那只是短暂的片刻。很快他就恢复了冷静。理查德被阴影吞噬了大半的侧脸从他的视线中淡去，他重新找到了心跳的节奏，并且决意让刚才的软弱情绪再不出现。

他必须继续说谎。一直说下去。

只要他不暴露出自己即是夜枭，理查德便会永远属于他。


	3. Chapter 3

 

他记得那些日子。格雷森马戏团的帐篷热热闹闹地挤进哥谭老游乐场的空地，整个城市都充斥着怪诞不经的笑声和彩色的旗帜。游行的队伍从街道上来回走过，长鼻的巨兽驮着丑角，猛兽从火圈中跃过。他把理查德从他的父母那里借走，一天，两天，或是更久一点，取决于他交给格雷森夫妇的任务所需要的时间。他们从未辜负过夜枭的期望，所以他们也永远不会知道如果他们失败了，理查德身上会发生什么。

这是他们彼此心知肚明的小交易。格雷森夫妇奉献出他们最宠爱的小儿子，而夜枭给予他们自己的信任。

理查德对一切一无所知，他仅知道的是他们将要去看场戏剧，在预定好座位的餐馆吃一顿幽静的晚餐，再顺路拜访一下汤普金斯以及她的姑娘们。他仅知道托马斯会来接他，然后极尽宠爱地满足他的一切要求。

这是一个精妙而完美的平衡。他所渴求的平衡。这是秩序，控制和诚服。他近乎迷恋地渴望着这一切，直到他再也不满足仅仅是简单的交易和欺骗。他想要更多——他想要那个男孩。与格雷森夫妇的交易相比起控制他们的小儿子所带来的某种病态的满足感而言微不足道。他必须得到那个男孩。而那个男孩会像神坛上无知无觉的牺牲品一般任性地永远爱慕和跟随他。

他在穿衣镜前整理着衬衫，而理查德站在转轮椅上，不耐烦地推搡他的后背，结果害得整个椅子向后滑去，在地上打转。

“磨蹭！”理查德斥责道，顺势从椅子上跳了下去。蓝色细纹的小领带拍打着管家替他整理好了的一丝不苟的礼服前襟，“等你梳妆打扮得漂漂亮亮，我们早就迟到啦！”

理查德刻意用女气的形容来嘲讽他，托马斯撇了撇嘴角，也许他不该太在意一个孩子在说些什么。他又换了一条领带，在胸口比了比，环过脖子，但最后还是舍弃了。

“你有完没完。”理查德圆圆的蓝眼睛从镜子里瞪着他，小男孩恼火地用手指戳他的腰，表情严肃而充满警告意味，仿佛这是一种酷刑。“韦恩先生，我们真的要迟到啦！”

托马斯叹了口气，弯下腰来。他摸了摸小男孩的肩膀，把那里因为大幅度动作而皱起的布料抹平。“你来替我选。”他好脾气地说，拉开自己的领带抽屉，一共三排，每排四个。理查德随手从离自己最近的抽屉里抓了一条明黄色的，上面还带着浅色的圆斑。哦上帝，阿尔弗雷德为什么要把这条狂欢节领带留下。托马斯歪了歪嘴角，皱着眉头，但还是乖乖低下头让小男孩替他把领带绞在脖子上打了一个死结。可这才仅仅是开始而已。他抱起理查德，拉开占据了整整两面墙的鞋柜，小男孩把脸埋进了他的肩膀，痛苦地呻吟起来。

“我希望我永远不要变成你这样，韦恩先生。”小男孩冲着他丰富的收藏品气恼地嘟囔。

 

“理查德。”托马斯轻声叫道，在呼吸间隐秘地叹了口气，“我们要迟到了。”

“马上就好！”理查德咬牙切齿的声音从浴室里传来，接着是乱糟糟的碰撞声和咒骂声。托马斯吸了口气，不知道该不该再说些什么，比如让理查德镇静些，他们其实也没有那么急，还有二十分钟电影才开场。

“该死！”理查德接近崩溃地吼道，接着传来了什么碎裂的声音。托马斯几乎想撞开门来看看究竟发生了什么。那扇污迹斑斑的，已经剥落得看不出油漆颜色的，布满裂纹的木门看起来只要轻轻一推就会裂成碎片，就像这间小公寓里的其他摆设一样。但他最终依然只是贴着门，耐心地劝说道，“别砸东西，甜心。如果有什么问题的话，我可以帮忙。”

片刻之后浴室的门被猛地拉开了，转轴发出濒死的吱呀声，理查德把门拍在了墙上。“我搞不定。”年轻的男人低着头，阴沉而挫败地宣布，“我糟透了！”

可他看上去棒极了。托马斯挑起眉毛，不明白自己的男朋友在纠结些什么。他的肤色依然有些苍白，但是化妆品成功地让他不再死人般毫无血色。他的嘴唇涂得有些太红了——但这并没有让他像个娘娘腔。理查德生来所有的吉普赛血统让他具有一种深刻和浓丽的气质，这让他适合一切艳丽的东西。托马斯不动声色后退了一点，打量着面前愁眉苦脸的男人。理查德的风衣看上去很合身，身上所有的伤疤也被衣领，袖子和遮瑕膏完美地隐蔽起来。他看起来像个正常的年轻男人，英俊挺拔，除了在直视时显得过分明亮而略微诡异的眼睛。

“你很美。”托马斯诚恳地告诉他，“我不明白你在纠结什么。”

“这就是问题所在！”理查德怒火中烧地推了他一把，接着大步从浴室里走了出去，“只有化了妆，我才能他妈的看起来很好！”

托马斯把头探进浴室里看了一眼，碎掉的东西是镜子。看起来理查德是用拳头打碎了它，因为裂纹里沾着黑色的血迹。浴室里脏乱可怕的景象让托马斯皱起眉头，快步退了出去，追上了理查德。

“理查德。”托马斯叹息道，跟着男人走进摆放着沙发，餐桌和冰箱的窄小空间里，这很可能是理查德的厨房，他也弄不清。“你知道你并不是必须需要化妆品才能让自己感觉好一些的那种人，你只是在利用它们而已。”

“我知道。”理查德坐在了沙发上，背朝着他，闷闷不乐地低着头，“我不是个废物，托马斯。”

“你仅仅是在利用它们，暂时恢复你曾经在某个时段所体现出的外表。”托马斯从背后按住理查德的肩膀，温和地微微用力，“因为这是融入世俗的必要手段。”

“我知道！”

“所以我不明白你到底在为什么发脾气。”

托马斯用手指悄悄按摩着理查德的颈肩，这个动作总是能让他一时气恼而暴躁起来的男孩冷静下来。但理查德依然没有抬起头，像他期望的那样。“但那是你爱的理查德。”年轻人听起来迷惑不解，同时又痛苦不堪，“我必须依靠化妆品才能短暂地变回你喜欢的样子，该死。”

托马斯微笑起来。理查德无法看到他此刻的表情，否则他的男孩大概会发一场更大的脾气。他纯然喜悦地弯起嘴角，几乎是得意洋洋地俯下身，亲吻理查德的耳垂。

“我喜欢的并不是你看起来如何，理查德。”他紧贴着那块冰凉滑腻的皮肤，在声音里灌进忧心和情意，“我喜欢的是你。”

“甜言蜜语。”理查德听起来余怒未消，但他却纵容了托马斯的亲昵举动，甚至还扬起脖子让男人能亲吻得更方便些。他们安静地厮缠了一会儿。从近处看，理查德的侧脸上有一道苍白的瑕疵，隐隐露出黑色的经络。托马斯最后给了理查德一个吻，然后起身取来了遮瑕膏。

“以后我来替你做这些。”他拧开瓶盖，用手指沾着膏体，非常自然地抹上了理查德的脸。年轻人趴在沙发的靠背上，睁着海水般的蓝眼睛，一动不动地盯着他。指腹滑腻的触感让托马斯回想起一些别的东西，一些更亲密的接触。他仔细地检查过那张漂亮脸蛋上的每一个角落，把遮瑕膏涂抹均匀，而后又别有用心地触碰起男人的嘴唇来。理查德的眼睛渐渐合上，顺从地含住他的手指顶端，牙齿在指甲边缘磨磨蹭蹭，仿佛并不介意那上面很可能沾着的化学物品。托马斯叹息起来，恋恋不舍地收回了手指。

理查德半闭着的眼睛猛地睁开了。他像只被揉得正舒服却被主人突然冷落的猫咪似的不满地呜咽起来，“我们要迟到了。”托马斯正直地申明，“电影还有五分钟就开场了。”

“我后悔了。我讨厌爱情喜剧。”理查德嘶嘶地反悔，翻过身仰着脸靠在沙发上，依然看着托马斯。“你找别人陪你看吧。”

“别这样，理查德。”

“我讨厌你逼我做这个做那个的——我讨厌这样。”理查德低声咒骂，“就算你请求得再温柔。”

“我认为我已经足够随和了。”托马斯平静地回应男人的指控，“你说你不会和我同居，我就没有再提过这回事，即使你住的地方像贫民窟，连个像样的浴室都没有……”

“你现在就在逼我，托马斯！”

“……你睡在一张铺着床垫和被子的木板上，理查德，那不算是床！”

“你没有资格对我的公寓评头论足！”理查德怒气冲冲地叫道，“你只是我的男朋友，不是我的老爸！”

理查德因为激动而睁大着眼睛，张着嘴，似乎还想再说些什么。但片刻之后他看起来又有些后悔。托马斯沉默不语，对他们此刻的对峙万分憎恶。理查德依然对他们的关系心存芥蒂，这是他们重逢后的第一次约会，而理查德却似乎决意要把它搞砸，就像那个什么也没做成的重逢之夜一样。

“我不知道你到底想要什么，理查德。”托马斯拨弄着理查德的额发，“我搞不懂你。”

“我……”理查德的声音变得柔软起来，“我很抱歉。我只是脑子不清醒，你知道的。”托马斯鼓励性质地吻了吻他的额头，理查德的睫毛颤抖起来。“我不想被当成怪物。”他低声嘟囔，“至少，不想在和你约会的时候。”

“怪物？”托马斯用惊讶的语气重复那个词，“对于一个怪物来说你未免太过英俊了——你该是所有人的梦中情人。我只怕你会被太多人爱慕，这才是你该担心的。”他奉承着，趁理查德为他的话语分神，准确而迅速地用双手替他戴上一副墨镜，“你只差这个——”他满意地打量着理查德，“我不想别人看到你的眼睛。”

“因为它们很怪异？”理查德的语气又锋利起来。

“因为它们让人着迷。”托马斯替理查德把礼服上的褶皱抚平，“让我看看你的手。”

“已经愈合了。”理查德转过身来，并没有伸出手。墨镜让他的眼睛变得模糊不清，但托马斯能看到他正注视着自己，“托马斯。”理查德的声音里带着犹豫，“我是不是和以前不一样了？”

“如果你还在想着化妆的事——”托马斯耐心地回答道。但他的话被理查德打断了，“不，我不是指那个。”理查德深吸了一口气，他松散的额发伴随着他的动作在墨镜上缘微微颤抖，“我是指……性格。”

“我是不是变得暴躁和讨厌？”理查德不等他回答便继续说道，死死盯着他，咬紧嘴唇，看起来几乎是可怜兮兮的。“我以前会这样和你吵架吗？我会砸东西吗？我觉得糟透了，我不知道我为什么会变成这样……”

哦，理查德。托马斯俯下身，短促地摇了摇头，“不，你没有。”他坚定地看着理查德的眼睛，“你还是我认识的那个理查德·格雷森，丝毫未变。”

他说的每一个字都是实话。这在他们的生活中几乎从未发生过——尤其是当他们谈论到理查德的过去时。理查德竭尽全力让自己变得像是一个被犯罪辛迪加改造过后的，失去记忆并且性格大变的可怜男孩。而托马斯把这一切都看在眼里，却不打算揭穿，也不打算暴露自己并不是理查德所想的那个托马斯这个事实。他们必须维持自己的伪装，这是唯一能让他们继续留在彼此身边的机会。

换了一个世界，他们却依然生活在谎言中。托马斯在理查德急切的亲吻中闭上眼睛。他们紧紧抓住一个谎言，仿佛这是对他们症结的唯一解药，而他们的毕生都必须如履薄冰地用它包裹自己。

“快点。”托马斯在理查德的嘴唇间笑着催促，“我们真的要迟到了。”


	4. Chapter 4

哥谭较于世界总会是一个非同寻常，自成体系的存在。克拉克——终极人，像是只不知餍足，大腹便便的啮齿类动物，或是只贪婪的蝇虫，从未停止过他那染指一切的企图，哥谭自然也无数次成为他拓展自己霸权的对象。但这座城市从不曾真正被征服——它有自己独特的运作方式，一种非本地人无法领悟的规律和脉动。它像是个活物，一只猛兽，而猛兽从不轻易被囚于牢笼。

在他的哥谭，街道整洁和肃静，绝没有流浪汉或是随处闲逛，无事生非的小混混。表面绝对的平静下埋藏着严酷统治所形成的刻板条理，所有东西都有它出现的缘由，一切无用的，混乱的东西都将被清除。和整个世界贫困，痛苦及慌乱所全然不同的，哥谭拥有一种倾倒在暴政之下的和谐繁荣状态，每户家庭都有人工作，不会有人挨饿，或是枉死，除非你公然忤逆夜枭的指令。

而在这个世界，这个截然相反的世界，哥谭依然是一个独立于世界的城市。它充斥着罪恶与疯狂，无序而永恒的灾难从它的历史上一路延伸至未来。这和他的哥谭全然不同，但本质上所有的一切都极其相似，似乎仅仅是同一个物件在不同光线和角度下的另一番面貌。

他是托马斯·韦恩二世，布鲁斯·韦恩的亲生兄弟，韦恩家族的离群黑羊，一个被放逐和背叛的无名之人。韦恩夫妇一向不喜欢他们的大儿子，因为托马斯曾在年少无知的时候牵扯进一起谋杀案中——他的未婚妻，上帝，那个姑娘只是失踪了，警察也说了这很可能和托马斯毫无干系。但韦恩夫妇显然不这么认为。在他们死后，托马斯的小弟弟布鲁斯得到了韦恩庄园的继承权和整个韦恩企业，而托马斯仅仅获得了一笔供他花销的财产。

托马斯并没有像是所有不受宠的富家子弟一样守着那笔庞大的遗产花天酒地随便度过一辈子，他利用那笔钱发展了自己的事业。现在他是哥谭地下交易中大名鼎鼎的T先生，冷血无情的统治者，从不留下证据的罪恶首领。

或者，至少他是这样告诉理查德的。

“我不知道我当初是如何忍受你的，托马斯。”理查德半睁着眼睛，依靠在他怀里。从托马斯的角度看去，男人的眼帘像是光洁的珠蚌含住一团明亮的火焰。“你是个不折不扣的坏家伙！”理查德的指责听起来虚情假意，“至少我在失忆前是个好人，不是吗。”他听起来半点也不像是个好人，并且他不是。但他竭力把这归咎于失忆和辛迪加的折磨，尽管他们彼此心知肚明这一切都只是谎言。托马斯明白他必须按照理查德的剧本演下去，他不能让理查德露出破绽，同样也不能让自己露出破绽。

“你是。”托马斯坦然地撒谎道，“你是个英雄。你和蝙蝠侠并肩战斗，他恨透了我，这也是为什么当他知道你爱上我的时候会那么生气。你们大吵了一架，你决意离开他成为夜翼。”

“我想我知道蝙蝠侠是谁，托马斯。”理查德用一种引诱的神秘语调说，“我记得在蝙蝠洞里见到过他的脸——他长得和你非常像。我想他是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“哦，老天。当然，他当然是布鲁斯。”托马斯拨弄着理查德脑后的头发，放缓嗓音，努力让自己听起来真诚些，“这么多年我竟然都没有想到这一点——我聪明的小家伙。”

理查德显然没有买他的账，“我不是你的小家伙。”他气恼地抬起头来，怒视着托马斯，“我知道你早就自己搞明白蝙蝠侠是谁了——你不用这样敷衍我。”

“我没有。”托马斯用鼻尖蹭了蹭理查德的，“你知道我很尊重你。”

“但你没有为了我放弃你的犯罪事业。”理查德指出，“你不愿为了任何人改变，托马斯。你是个混蛋。”

与失望的语气截然相反，理查德看起来却心情愉快。那双蓝眼睛促狭地眯起，告诉托马斯它们的主人并没有真的生气，而仅仅是在寻他开心。托马斯叹了口气，把脸埋进了理查德的脖子里。男人的皮肤冰冷而滑腻，带着沐浴露的香味，还有一些特殊的，微苦的味道。他闻起来好极了，托马斯忍不住尝了一下，理查德在他的舌尖上颤抖起来。

“你好烫。”理查德的声音听起来比平时更加黯哑一些。一周前托马斯替他拆掉了那些丑陋的黑色缝线，那是个糟糕透顶的夜晚，充满了尖叫，哭泣和暴力。他们不得不在事后换了一张床，还重新粉刷了墙壁。但是结果是无比完美的——理查德的脖子上仅留下了一些浅色的疤痕，并且按照现在的情况看，它们很快就将消失不见。

“知道吗，托马斯。”理查德对他的耳朵吹着气，像是想让它变凉些再下口，“我想镜像世界的我们也是如此——布鲁斯·韦恩是夜枭，理查德·格雷森是他的利爪，托马斯则是那个格格不入的家伙，可理查德爱他。”

“理查德是个冷酷无情的坏蛋。而托马斯是个温柔甜蜜的好人。”理查德舔着他的耳廓，像是在细细品尝一勺冰淇淋，“他们像我们一样相爱，可夜枭阻止了他们。哦，夜枭真是个不折不扣的恶棍，不是吗。”

欲望像是喷灯中砰然烧起的火焰，笔直地向上窜去。托马斯扳过理查德的脸，几乎是恶狠狠地吻了下去。理查德在他的唇间轻笑，咬着他的嘴唇让他的舌头没办法称心如意。托马斯被挑逗得心烦意乱，下身热度惊人，让他坐卧难安起来。他太久没有和理查德或是任何人像这样亲热过。他仅仅想用最简单的方法疼爱他的男孩。可理查德翻过身，骑在托马斯腰间按住他的肩膀，把他钉在那里让他没办法继续他们的吻。理查德高高在上地朝他发号施令，让他忍着，别在接吻的时候把那该死的滚烫的东西在他屁股上蹭来蹭去的。而托马斯掐住理查德的腰，偷偷让手指陷进薄软睡衣股间的布料中，小心地前后磨蹭起来，试图让他的男孩回忆起某些更粗大的东西在其间抽插是多么愉快的享受。

“不。”理查德坚决地拒绝，推开他的手，皱着眉头，“我还没准备好，托马斯。”

托马斯叹了口气。他明白当理查德说他没有准备好的时候，这是真的，而不是某种欲擒故纵的游戏。在此之前无数次的痛苦经历验证了这一点。理查德对性爱和肢体接触有某种无法解除的恐惧，他们尝试过很多次，但都以失败告终。亲吻和爱抚仅会让理查德回想起被折磨和残杀的经历，无论托马斯如何温柔地取悦他也无法避开这一点。

“那我们睡觉。”托马斯张开手臂，重新把理查德拥住，他知道男人喜欢被这样抱着，这让他感到温暖和安全，“仅仅睡觉。”

“但你还硬着。”理查德斜过眼睛，试探地看向他，“会硌着我。你知道我对热的东西很敏感。”

托马斯确信理查德实际上在提出某种邀请。但男人太过高傲，不愿用正常的方式来表达。他在一只冰冷的手摸索自己胯间的时候感激地轻吻着男人的发际，理查德却又缩了回去。“我的手太冷。”他犹豫着向托马斯解释，“你确定……”

如果用嘴会更好。托马斯思考着该不该把这句话说出去，理查德却再次翻身坐到了他的腰间。年轻的男人俯下身把脸颊和他的贴在一起，接着把手伸到后方，把他胀大的阴茎从裤子中解放了出来。托马斯深吸了一口气，当理查德恶意地猛握住他的顶端时几乎忍不住挺腰操起男人的手。没错，那双手低于正常温度，但那是理查德的手——他记得那双手有多么修长和优美，像是男人身体的其他部位一样。

“我觉得你会更喜欢这样。”理查德贴着他的耳朵说，抓着他的阴茎，让那滚烫颤抖的肉块直挺挺地竖了起来，靠在了他的两腿之间。隔着轻薄滑软的绸制面料，托马斯的龟头挤进了理查德的臀瓣中，几乎陷进了某个地方。接着理查德上下晃动起来，微微向后仰起，直到托马斯的胀大发红的龟头一直顺着他的臀缝滑到了他的两腿之间，被他的大腿夹住。

“理查德——”托马斯脱口而出，叫起男人的名字。剧烈而不可思议的快感让他几乎无法控制自己的身体。理查德的动作算不上流畅，隔着布料腿交也没那么舒服，他甚至被理查德在自己腰腹上的重量弄得有些难受，但他眼前模糊一片，飞快地滑向极乐的巅峰。理查德转过身去，用屁股朝向他，趴在他的腰间，让他的阴茎操起自己大小腿之间夹紧的那道缝隙来。他能看到理查德饱满的臀部把睡裤撑出的美妙弧度，还有他微微勃起的阴茎在裤裆间顶起的样子。理查德也硬了。当托马斯最终高潮的时候，理查德俯下身舔了一下他张开的马眼。这个动作让托马斯无法自控地低吼起来，而那些白色的液体被理查德包裹住他阴茎的嘴巴全部吞了下去。

“你看起来像憋了三年。”理查德故意很大声地吞咽着，回过头似笑非笑地调侃他。托马斯拍了拍他的屁股，而理查德捏了一下他的阴囊作为回报。当理查德躺回他怀里的时候，托马斯非常自然地试图回报刚才的款待，理查德却把他的手推开了。

“我想睡觉。”理查德抱着他的手臂，背对他嘀咕道。

他在说谎。托马斯叹了口气。理查德从没有睡过觉，他失去了这个功能，在他们一起睡的第三个晚上他总算发现了这一点——理查德整夜都睁着眼睛看他。这诡异透顶，但他感受得更多的还是某种困惑和恼怒。如果更加仔细地将这种感情分类，他应该是在感到心疼。

“我明天有任务。”理查德继续说道，“我得好好休息，不能搞砸了。”

法尔科尼。托马斯眯起眼睛。他竟然还在指挥理查德做事，在明知他是T先生想要的人之后。也许他该想办法处理掉这个问题。

他吻了吻理查德的侧脸，明白他的男孩今晚不会再开口。“我爱你。”他突兀地说，“晚安。”

过了一分钟，他感到怀里的男人扭动着转过身来。一个冰冷的吻印在了他的嘴唇上，理查德带着笑意地说：“晚安，笨蛋。”


	5. Chapter 5

 

“你们到底有没有上过床？”当他把红头罩按在墙壁上，试图用拳头砸碎那滑稽反光的红色头套时，那个疯子这样问他，话语里还带着讽刺十足的笑意，仿佛拿定了主意他不会真的动手杀人，因为他还得倚仗红头罩亲口交代出小丑的下落。

“你和理查德。”见他不予理睬，红头罩不依不挠地冲他提醒道，“说真的，你是不是根本就没有操过他？”

红头罩不知羞耻的问题让夜枭愤怒难抑。他想起了那个晚上——那个红头罩彻底介入他们的生活，让一切再也无法回到从前的晚上。当他总算从辛迪加的事务中脱身，回到巢穴时，却发现利爪倒在地上，没有戴面罩，而本该被处理掉的那个入侵者却不知所踪。他和阿尔弗雷德给利爪做了全身检查，发现他吸进了大量恐惧毒气，还断了鼻梁，但除此之外似乎并没有大碍。注射了解毒药剂之后利爪终于平静了下来，不再颤抖和呻吟，可他无法醒来，无论夜枭如何呼唤他。

利爪在此之后病倒了三天。当他终于清醒时夜枭向他问起红头罩的下落。利爪说那个蒙面义警已经死了，被他丢进了海湾里，潮汐会让他消失得无影无踪。他只不过是有些大意以至于没能躲过红头罩的临死反扑，吸进了一点毒气。但他保证一切都被处理妥当了。

利爪撒谎了。当发现这一点的时候夜枭简直怒不可遏。谎言并不是真正激怒他的，而是对于利爪忠诚的怀疑——他有一瞬间意识到利爪很可能是故意放走了红头罩，仅仅是出于对他的报复，或是对于红头罩的同情——无论是哪种原因，这都是让他无法忍受的背叛。而利爪绝不能背叛他。利爪属于他。

他为此伤害了利爪。该死，他为此伤害了理查德。这并不是理查德的错，他后来才明白。可现在理查德……理查德离开了他。

“嘿，大家伙。”红头罩竟然笑了起来，“理查德说你是个‘ ** _温柔的情人_** ’——纯粹引用。他还说在他吸了迷幻花粉的那个晚上你们做了三次，这是真的吗？我猜他只是在虚张声势，让我别再纠缠——”

夜枭重重地一拳打在了红头罩的腹部，让男人惨叫着弓起身来。“闭嘴。”夜枭咬着牙，失去了平日满不在乎的神态。“告诉我小丑在哪，我会让你活得久——”

“哦， **你没有** 。”红头罩抬起头，声音嘶哑却得意洋洋，“但这不是因为你是个正人君子，而是因为你不敢。你怕食髓知味，从此失去对他的掌控，是吗。”

隔着护甲夜枭也感受到了红头罩肋骨碎裂的震动，他手下的男人声音变得微弱起来，但仍然倔强地说个不停，“他离开了你。”红头罩幸灾乐祸地说，“他受够你了。有一天他会开始恨你，他会亲口对你说出‘我恨你’这三个词。那一天你会彻底疯掉。哦，你大概从未想过彻底失去你的理查德是什么滋味，我保证那比你现在享受的要可怕上一百倍——而我会时刻祈祷那一天早些降临。”

这一切只不过是红头罩拖延时间的伎俩，他早该知道的。但他还是被彻底地激怒了。他甚至不知道究竟是什么引发了他的滔天怒火，他仅仅是怒吼起来，让红头罩闭嘴，让他不要再该死地叫理查德的名字。他毫无章法地和红头罩厮打在一起，他们撞进了一间空屋，而就在这时爆炸接踵而至。

红头罩引爆了他藏在这间屋子里的炸弹，夜枭勉强从窗户中逃了出去，他像只折断翅膀的鸟般坠落在一辆汽车上，引发了大片的警报鸣响。红头罩顺利逃脱了，他没能再抓住那个狡猾的小子，而时间已经不早了，他必须赶去罗宾逊公园赴约——

那一晚他在寒风中站了六个小时，理查德才终于出现在他面前。他的肋骨和淤青在经过一夜的寒冷处理之后已经不再疼痛，但他开始发热，世界在他眼前旋转和扭曲，每一次呼吸都像是无数钢针穿刺着他的肺部。而在这时理查德告诉他，他永远不会跟他回去。

每当理查德让他不耐烦的时候，托马斯都会想起那天。这让他变得更耐心些。

 

他在理查德的公寓里等了整整一晚。

“该死。”当亚兹拉尔像只折断翅膀的鸟从窗户中摔进房间里时，托马斯低吼起来。碎玻璃在地上闪着微光，像是漫漫的潮水铺散开来。亚兹拉尔的肩膀上还在嘶嘶冒着寒气，他颤抖着，想缩成一团，但冻结的手臂和腰腹让他仅能僵硬地匍匐在地上。

“理查德！”托马斯用膝盖和手把男人固定在地上，摘去了他的面具。理查德的皮肤上因为寒冷而浮现出黑色的经络，眼睛也变得暗淡起来。他的嘴唇在张合，但却没有发出任何声音。

“理查德，冷静。”托马斯抱着男人的腰让他靠在自己身上。理查德冷得像一块冰，他的左半边身体完全被冻住了，坚硬而光滑，右边也几乎不能活动。他究竟是怎么逃回来的？托马斯皱起眉头，不愿再深思这个问题。

夜间哥谭的气温不足以让冰冻迅速消去，托马斯脱去外衣，解开衬衫的扣子，尽量让理查德最大程度地贴着自己的皮肤，尽管这寒意让他也开始颤抖起来。“嘘，别说话了，我在这里。”他把自己的脸颊贴上男人的，“我接住你了。”理查德的眼睛缓慢地眨动了一下，因为这句话而微微灵动起来。托马斯叹了口气，“你不会有事的。”

理查德的脖子僵直地扭动了一下，先向左边，接着向右边。托马斯意识到他在摇头。

 _追踪者。_ 理查德急切地眨着眼睛，用口型告诉他， _离开，把我丢下。_

“不。”托马斯坚定地拒绝，“我不会丢下你。”

 _你该死的为什么会在我的公寓里。_ 理查德无声地咆哮。托马斯仅能大概看出他在说什么，但这不妨碍他明白理查德的意思。况且他了解理查德。

他在理查德身上摸索了一会儿，很快发现了那个小圆片——定位装置，专业人士会使用的那种。托马斯横着抱起理查德，把他裹进大衣里，接着让他靠在自己身上冲出门去。他把理查德推进副驾驶座，然后启动了汽车，用瞬间飙升到极限的速度在无人的街道上飞驰而去。他打开了空调暖气，但理查德身上的冰霜依旧融化得无比缓慢，水珠凝结，滑动隐隐浮现出坠落的状态，但又再次冻住。他让男人躺在自己的大腿上，用大衣把他裹得更紧些。

“我骗了你。”理查德沙哑的声音从下方传来，暖气似乎让他的声带恢复了工作。但他听起来依然像是锯子在原木上深深地割出口子，“我今晚并不是在执行任务。”

“我知道。”托马斯转过方向盘，把他们带到了一条没有街灯的小道上。他把定位器丢进了一辆和他们擦肩而过的厢式货车顶上，那辆车呼啸着，歪歪扭扭地消失在他们的视野内。他们的追踪者大概会在凌晨的时候在某个码头找到那辆酒气熏天的破车，而那时候他们已经潜伏起来，在酒店的圆床上喝热咖啡了。

托马斯吸了口气，把窗户关上。“我真的非常担心你会出什么事情，理查德。”

这也是为什么尽管理查德告诉托马斯今晚他得工作，托马斯还是去了理查德的公寓等他。他并不是个过分黏腻的情人，他做出这样的举动仅仅是因为他从下午开始就无法联络上理查德，而他为此担忧得几乎发了狂。接着他发现理查德对他说谎了——他去质问了法尔科尼，但西西里人一口咬定他并没有给亚兹拉尔任何任务。“我给他放了长假。”法尔科尼努力试图用谄媚盖过厌恶，但他的年纪让他的破绽不再像是年轻人那样容易被人谅解为年轻气盛，“我知道他和你在一起，我怎么可能再支使他——”

托马斯挂了法尔科尼的电话。他砸坏了书桌上的古董花瓶，镀金的玻璃碎片陷进灰白色地毯的短绒毛里。这次没有管家来替他收拾一切。阿尔弗雷德已经死了，理查德是他唯一拥有的东西，而这孩子该死的欺骗了他。他的眼前阴沉一片，呼吸急促，因为怒火和焦虑而无法平息。他意识到理查德一定是在策划着什么重大的事情，一件必须要瞒着托马斯的事情，而他对此充满不好的预感。

成为夜枭是他自己的决定，但这依然也是一个痛苦而孤寂的历程，并不因为践行自己的理想所带来的成就感而削减分毫。他必须将自己的时间分为两半，把假面和真实混合发酵，浇灌出更加强大的力量。他将利用托马斯·韦恩和夜枭的双重身份同时管理哥谭，他的帝国。他必须确保所有知晓他秘密的人都绝对忠诚。

这让他永远只能孤身一人。

他付出了巨大的代价。他不能亲近任何人，除非他确信他们毫无威胁，而即使如此他也会时刻提防对方发现自己的秘密。除了理查德和阿尔弗雷德之外他无法让任何人真正地接近自己。他是一个坚固的堡垒，孤独而不朽。

曾经他可以告诉自己，他已经得到了他所期盼的一切。他有了一个家庭，阿尔弗雷德会照顾他，而理查德是他最忠诚的孩子，他的恋人。他们会永恒不变地延续他们的统治，像是王冠上镶嵌的金枝和宝石，直到宇宙的终结。

然而最开始他失去了理查德，接着他几乎失去了阿尔弗雷德。当他的世界毁灭后他失去了一切，阿尔弗雷德是唯一支撑他继续下来的力量。当他找到这个世界的理查德时，他几乎重燃起希望。如果他能得到理查德，如果他能将他对哥谭的统治延续到这个世界，那么一切似乎都没有变。即使这不是他的世界，他所得到的也不真的是他的理查德。

但阿尔弗雷德死了。理查德也回到了蝙蝠侠的身边。他失去了一切，这一次是彻底的。

“我不会离开你。”他再次重复，用一只手抱紧理查德，唯恐自己一旦松手便会再次弄丢他。这是他唯一的机会，他最后的机会。他再次找回了理查德，他们依然可以成为一个家，只要他足够谨慎，把一切都编造得天衣无缝。“你瞒着我去做了什么，理查德？”他用柔和的哄劝语调在理查德耳边低语，“告诉我，孩子。你不该瞒着我，我会帮你。无论你想得到什么。无论什么。我会帮你得到它。”

“蝙蝠侠。”理查德嘶哑着回答，“我偷了他的东西——”他收紧了手臂，理查德的声音哽咽了一下，“准确地说那并不是他的东西，而是我的。”

托马斯感到自己的手中被塞进了一个冰凉的物件。他低下头，理查德的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光。年轻的男人凝视着他，表情凝重虔诚，像是在仰望一座神像。他的手心里有一个方形的金属片，一个芯片。

“芯片里有我需要的信息。”理查德告诉他，半闭起眼睛，看上去像是累了。但托马斯知道那是因为寒冷。“帮我读取它，托马斯。拜托。”

“我会帮你。”托马斯承诺道，咬紧牙关，踩下油门让他们前行得更快些。理查德需要一个热水浴缸，还有暖气和厚被子。他的心脏猛烈地跳动，无法控制地落空和升腾，仿佛被一个颠簸不休的云霄飞车送进一场疯狂的旅程。

理查德闭上眼睛，像是睡着了。蝙蝠侠的冷冻枪把某种持续制冷挥发的化学物质打进了他的身体里，让他的半边身体依然不断继续冻结。托马斯抑制不住也开始颤抖起来，他的大腿上像是躺着一整块冰。

“理查德，别睡。”他的声音在抖，并且他开始不知道自己究竟在说些什么。理查德的眼皮颤抖了一下，但依然没有睁开。“我会打你屁股。”托马斯信誓旦旦地威胁，“别睡，听话。”

可理查德没有再动弹。


	6. Chapter 6

 

当他脱下血迹斑斑的制服时，阿尔弗雷德总会料理他的伤口。阿尔弗雷德总是会在那里，在他的身后或是在无线电的另一端，接手他无法完成或是疲于应付的事务，让他能够专心于眼前的工作。从犯罪小巷的那一晚之后，他的诅咒和使命便似乎也成为了管家的责任。阿尔弗雷德在这漫长的三十年里尽职尽力地侍奉他的少爷，韦恩家族最后的血脉，哥谭最富有的男孩。托马斯由男孩变为了少年，再变为男人。他变得健壮高大，但他依旧把头发向后梳，穿精致优雅的三件套，使用一切古旧奢华的东西，以及阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德始终会照料他，满足他的一切需求，执行他的每一项命令。然而他明白自己依然缺失着什么，一个管家永远无法给予的东西。当布鲁斯·韦恩在犯罪小巷的地面上流尽他小小身体里的每一滴血，成为一具再不会发怒或恐惧的尸体时，托马斯的胸口裂开一条细缝。他失去了他唯一关爱和信任的对象，他的弟弟，他照顾着长大的孩子。而他在接下来的十年里无时不刻不被这缺失纠缠着。他缺少一个家人，一个他关心和保护的人。

当理查德把他流血的手放进托马斯的掌心时，空气搅动起来，宿命像是锤子狠狠把一颗生锈的铁钉砸进他的心脏。某个深远的点开始抽搐和酸痛，他明白这是他想要的。理查德任性地把那颗钉子拉拉扯扯，让伤口时断时续地流着血，让他的渴望越来越强烈，直到他做出了决定。

他总是替理查德料理伤口。男孩总是受伤，他的年纪太小，难免到处磕磕碰碰，而且他生活在马戏团。他亲吻理查德的额头，让男孩坐在自己的大腿上，用一切方法来保护和溺爱他。他痛恨那些时不时出现，割裂柔软皮肤的伤口。可它们同样也在提醒他理查德需要他，他是理查德的保护者，而理查德会因此崇拜和迷恋他。

他决定让理查德来到他的身边，彻底成为他的所有物。他决定让理查德成为一个恶魔，他的恶魔。他决定让理查德成为利爪。他的决定无疑在带给理查德更多伤害，他为此痛恨自己。但再一次的，这让他感到自己是被需要的。理查德爱他，理查德属于他。

每当利爪受伤的时候夜枭都会无比恼怒。他会提起搭档的领子，责骂他，威胁他，表达自己的失望。但利爪似乎从不在意这一点。他似乎看透了夜枭只是在虚张声势，掩盖自己内心的痛楚。他明白夜枭的怒火仅仅是来源于疼惜，并因此趾高气扬。并且他会继续受伤，继续漫不经心地面对夜枭的指责，然后享受托马斯温柔细致的包扎护理。托马斯无数次疑心自己把理查德惯坏了。但他明白这正是他想要的。理查德越来越无法离开他，像一只深陷蜜糖的金甲虫，而这正是他想对理查德做的。

 

理查德躺在浴缸底部，水纹从他脸上荡过，留下奇幻的光影。他闭着眼睛一动不动，看上去像是睡着了。他甚至不在呼吸，连一个气泡也没有浮出来，水面平稳得像是冻结的冰湖，而他是其下诡秘的生物。

托马斯俯下身，屏住呼吸端详着年轻的男人。理查德平躺着，脸侧向右侧，双手交叠在胸口。他舒展开的身体苍白而修长，肌肉完美紧实，在热水和蒸汽的熨烫中显现出一种白瓷般的质感。这让他看起来像一具美丽的尸体，或是一条沉睡的人鱼。并且他全身赤裸着，因为这样才能最大限度地让他暖和起来。托马斯站在旁边静静地看了一会儿，总算感到有些按耐不住。他脱去衣裤，踏进滚热的水中，水面大幅度地晃荡起来，溅出在浴室的地面上。然而豪华套间的浴缸足够大，容纳下两个成年男人也绰绰有余。托马斯俯下身，把理查德揽进怀里，接着坐进水中，让男人软软地依靠着自己。

理查德的体温和热水的温度几乎一样，他摸起来暖和极了。托马斯亲吻着他的脸颊，水流从理查德紧贴着脸的头发上源源不断地向下流淌，让他的皮肤现出美妙的莹润丰满。潮湿的睫毛颤动了一下，理查德的眼睛微微张开一条缝，一抹莹亮的蓝色一闪而过，托马斯含住了他潮湿柔软的下唇，讨好似的轻轻吮吸，理查德的眼睛又缓缓合上了。

“我可怜的小东西。”托马斯在理查德的耳边轻声说，托住理查德的手臂，把他架住，接着低下头去含住了男人苍白坚实的胸膛上微微发黑的乳头。理查德张开嘴巴，迷茫而懒散地垂着眼睛，在托马斯转动舌头舔舐乳晕的时候轻声呻吟起来。当托马斯使力蹂躏口中的肉粒时男人把手从水中抬起，滴着水的手指软弱无力地插进他的头发间，似乎在鼓励他吸得更用力些。托马斯揽住理查德的腰，轻咬着挺立的乳尖，另一只手对着对称的位置拉拉扯扯，拧动揉捏，让男人睁大了眼睛，呜咽着不情愿地求饶起来。

“托马斯……”理查德的声音黯哑而甜腻。他的眼睛像是两滴还未干透的蓝色染料，在蒸汽中迷迷瞪瞪地眨着。托马斯总算放开了男人的乳头，决意尝一尝其他的地方。这一次理查德对于托马斯的爱抚完全未加抵抗，仿佛热水和刚才的昏迷让他变成了一只慵懒顺从的冬眠动物，失去了平时的警觉性。这简直妙极了。托马斯不明白自己为何不早些和理查德一起泡澡。

当托马斯握住他半勃起的阴茎时，理查德也并没有表现出抗拒，他甚至挺起腰让阴茎在托马斯的手中滑动起来，并为此大声呻吟。托马斯按动按钮，让热水退去一半。理查德漂亮笔直的性器恰好彻底地露出水面，湿淋淋地滴着水，热腾腾地胀大着。托马斯含住了理查德的龟头，而男人尖叫起来，仿佛从未受过如此的刺激。托马斯知道自己的口腔相比于男人的身体大概太过温暖，这让理查德几乎敏感得不堪一击，而他从善如流地利用了这一点。他用舌尖挑逗着细缝，深深吞进柱体，然后又吐出，理查德抱住他的头，把腿分得极开，同时试图把阴茎往他的嘴里操得更深些。托马斯的嘴唇几乎触到了理查德依然埋在水下的阴囊，他的喉咙被顶开了，理查德在插入到最深处的时候发出了类似哭泣的声音，绷直了身体颤抖起来。有一瞬间托马斯以为他射精了，但他口中的性器依旧硬挺，也没有液体流出。理查德浑身都瘫软下来，向后倒去，仿佛失去了所有力气。托马斯在水下抚摸揉捏着男人的臀瓣，指尖轻戳中间的小孔。理查德试图向后退缩，但托马斯大力吮吸起他的龟头来，男人耐受不住地向前顶去，让托马斯的手指顺利地陷入了他的后穴。

理查德呜咽起来。托马斯抽动手指，旋转着向内探索，而男人像是想从极乐的洪潮中探出头来一般挣扎着，扭动屁股。他的动作仅仅是让托马斯的手指进得更深，而他的阴茎也被照料得更好。“不……”被指腹推动按摩着前列腺时理查德带着哭腔拒绝他，漂亮的蓝眼睛向上翻去。男人再次绷紧了身子，后穴的肉壁也开始推挤。托马斯吐出他的阴茎，那胀大挺直的肉块上显露出青筋，颤抖着，向上抽动，像是高潮一般张开了马眼，却没有射出一滴精液。托马斯意识到理查德无法感受到疼痛，这让快感成为了他的身体唯一能感受到的东西，而那快感对于他来说实在太过剧烈。

“别再舔……”理查德用手挡住自己的阴茎，试图阻止托马斯再次吞进那可怜颤抖着的肉块。而托马斯顺从地仅仅是吻了一下他的顶端，便放过了他。理查德抬起头来，迷惑不解地看着他，似乎并不相信他会就此罢手。托马斯微笑起来，抱着理查德的大腿把他的屁股抬起到空中，接着扳开臀瓣舔了进去。

“哦操——”理查德的声音在颤抖，他的声带在高亢的尖叫中再次失去了作用，浴室里安静下来，仅能听到舌头在后穴进出舔舐的潮湿水声。托马斯温柔而细致地舔吻理查德的入口，一只手指浅浅地插入进去，缓慢抽插，抚摸着男人的前列腺。理查德主动地拉开自己的大腿，把双腿分到最开，扭动屁股无声地恳求托马斯舔得更深些。当托马斯抬起眼睛时，他发现理查德正偷偷揉着自己阴茎，磨蹭着肿胀张合的小孔，似乎极力渴望一次射精。于是托马斯直起身来，增加了一根手指。理查德似乎对他撤离舌头感到不悦，因此略带责怪地瞪着他。但那视线实在毫无威慑力，理查德自己大概也心知肚明，因为男人微笑起来，无声地叫他的名字。

托马斯扶住自己硬得不可思议的阴茎，挺身猛地插入了理查德的后穴。热水和细致的扩张让一切美妙绝伦。托马斯急促地喘息着，在插入时发出情难自已的哼声。理查德暖和极了，而且紧得要命，潮湿而顺滑地死死包裹住他，挤榨着他——理查德被他的阴茎烫得浑身颤抖，双腿主动缠到了他的腰间，在他背后勾在一起，推动着他，邀请他用力深入。

片刻之后理查德再次绷紧了身子。他无声地吼叫着，像是高潮一般夹紧了屁股，这几乎把托马斯逼疯。但他依然什么也没能射出来。

托马斯总算意识到了理查德的异常——他的男孩已经高潮了三次，却始终不曾射精。一瞬间的黑色痛楚划过他的胸膛，接着那伤痕被满溢的疼惜占据。

“哦，宝贝。”托马斯胡乱地叫着男人，“甜心，我可怜的小家伙……”他亲吻着理查德的胸口，脖颈，下巴，嘴唇。他舔进理查德的嘴中，轻触男人的舌头。理查德像是耗光了所有力气般任他摆弄，温顺地半睁着眼睛，环住他的脖子随着他的顶撞在热水中摇摆。

“你射不出来，是吗。”托马斯疼惜地吻理查德的鼻尖，“哦，宝贝。”

理查德点了点头，接着羞耻而高傲地别过头去。托马斯微笑起来，重重撞上他的前列腺，让男人分开嘴唇叹息起来。

“我会让你比射精快乐一百倍，理查德。”托马斯握住理查德的阴茎，温和地撸动着，“我保证。”

从那天之后理查德再也不愿和他一起泡澡。每当他在理查德泡澡的时候踏进浴室，男人都会警告他滚出去，如果他不想被先奸后杀淹死在浴缸里。理查德再也不愿在下面，仿佛一旦给了托马斯机会他便会被无节制地玩弄得语不成声，后悔一整个晚上。

托马斯猜想也许是他玩得太过火了。但理查德明明喜欢那震动棒，他被那东西弄得高潮了足有十一次。不能射精让一切都变得更大胆和越界，而理查德永远不会被玩坏，托马斯几乎要为此拍手称赞。

他总会找到办法让理查德妥协的，他总有办法能让理查德乖乖听话。


	7. Chapter 7

 

现在他必须将自己置于绝对理智的封闭的球壳内，仅容纳必要的条件和因素，排除所有被情绪沾染玷污原意以至于随性行事的可能，以全然理性的方式衡量他即将做下的决定。他在策划一场颠覆，他需要的因素皆已具备，而他仅需要按照计划行事，最后的结果便会像意料之中般完美。他将会重新回到他所理应占据的位置，把这个世界的冒名顶替者驱逐出哥谭，他的领地。

他是夜枭， **暗夜，恐惧与统治。**

他不需要同伴。

如果他需要，这仅仅是假设——如果他需要一个人来帮助他，协助他将事业发展得更加完善，那么阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯一向是一个完美的选择。年长的男人具有军事素养，优雅的品味，多年的从艺生涯让他对一切都具有包容的态度。阿尔弗雷德是个完美的助力，他潜藏于黑暗中，在隐蔽安全的基地或飞行器中操纵仪器，替夜枭处理他在战斗中无法同时顾及到的琐碎细节。阿尔弗雷德是他成为夜枭的原因之一，尽管他相信命运早于那一晚便深埋于他十数年的生命轨迹中，但依然，阿尔弗雷德是动手开枪的那个人。

阿尔弗雷德也是他依然活着的原因。管家无数次将他从绝境中救出，即使是世界毁灭的万劫不复。没有阿尔弗雷德隐姓埋名在这个世界的探索和谋划，便绝不会有犯罪辛迪加的成功入侵。他们会和整个世界一同被反监湮灭为反物质，成为他的饱腹之物。

阿尔弗雷德的忠诚如同韦恩大宅墙壁上的银质相框一般无可动摇，即使照片上的人像枯黄变迁，抖落灰尘后它的价值依然分毫微减。

但他想要的并不……

不。这并不关于他 **想要** 什么。他的想法相较于整个世界而言无足轻重。他总能找到另一个理查德·格雷森，就像他之前所做的那样。会有另一个男孩，一个和理查德长得几乎一模一样的男孩在这个世界的某个角落等待他。他会找到方法得到他，得到他的忠诚，无论代价如何，就像他之前所做的那样。

但他不会再找到第二个像理查德一样的人。再也不会有一个顽皮的男孩冲他叽叽喳喳地抱怨，做些幼稚可笑的恐吓，试图把他玩弄于掌心，却不小心把整个真心托在手心送到他面前。再也不会有一个在青春期里变得格外暴躁和不安的少年，对他们的每一夜的罪恶行径提出自己古怪高傲的意见，并为他偶尔的缺席而大发雷霆。再也不会有一个年轻人对于无法彻底得到他这件事而苦恼不休，试图把他和所有人分隔起来，好让自己站到最重要的那座高峰上。那个年轻人在长达一年的时间里疯了似的尝试一切惹他生气的糟糕玩意，仿佛无条件的包容仅会让年轻人感到疲惫和不安而不能平息他内心的躁动。再也不会有一个像是理查德一般的人，笨拙而坚持地爱他，并伪装出毫不在乎的样子来。

理查德很容易被看透。他太容易被看透了。他甚至没办法在撒谎的时候不刻意做出一副真诚的样子来。每当理查德睁着那双蓝眼睛，那双充斥着晴朗的夏日海水从沙湾中漫上来时那种冰凉舒适的蓝色的眼睛，用最纯真的灵魂那样无知无畏的语气撒谎时，他都会想吻他。

夜枭不该具备任何和迷恋相关的感情。以及愧疚。尤其是愧疚。他从未怀疑过他最初的动机，他谋杀格雷森夫妇仅仅是为了得到理查德，这是必然的选择，一项极度简单且轻易的决定。他从效益判断决策的正确与否，而从未用心，何况夜枭不该有心。他是个冷血的怪物，一个疯子，屈服于绝对的控制权和罪恶之下，情愿成为魔鬼，成为刽子手和骗子。他必须坦诚，他在做出这个决定时绝无动摇或是挣扎，这便是他的本性，他漠视一切他所觉无用的东西，或是不足以引起他关注的东西。但他并未将这样的冷酷维持下去——理查德击碎了他精美的算计，把一朵微小但极其顽强的火花刺进他死寂一片的胸膛。他看到男孩跪在他死去的亲人面前，那眼泪和表情是真实的，毫无造作的绝望。直到这时他才真正明白自己毁灭了什么。韦恩夫妇和布鲁斯的死造成的冲击甚至远不及理查德的眼泪所强大。他毁灭了一个家庭。这不是他第一次造成这样可怕的伤痛，但这是他第一次意识到自己行为的后果——当他把手放在那个后果的肩膀上，并告诉他 ** _一切都会好起来，我为你而来_** 的时候。

他毁灭了他所熟悉的那个理查德，那个男孩，而造出了一个怪物，一个属于他的，永远不会被任何人夺走的怪物。

而那时理查德仅仅十二岁。和他在犯罪小巷里失去所有又得到一切的年纪相同。

他绝无后悔之意。他自然不会对如此完美的安排感到后悔。他的全副身心都充斥在计划达成的得意洋洋和心满意足中。仅仅是在大脑最深层的某个角落里，他感到了一丝微弱的愧疚。他将那感情深埋起来，像是埋葬一粒枯死的种子，并伪装出一切如常的样子来，阿尔弗雷德也未看出他的异常。管家曾再三劝说他不要把那个男孩带回家，不要给他们的生活增加额外的负担，给夜枭的秘密带来隐患。但理查德是完美的，阿尔弗雷德仅仅是还没有看出这一点。他会成为一个完美的移情对象，一个助手和一个家人。他会把最柔软和温情的一面给予理查德。而作为回报的，男孩会永远忠诚于他。

他把愧疚层层深埋，装出不以为意的样子。然而那感情无时不刻吞噬着他。他无法真正地责备理查德，他无法面对理查德而胸腔某处不感到疼痛。他无法直面男孩被噩梦惊扰得无法睡着，满脸泪痕的样子。他从那双蓝眼睛中看见自己，并因此意识到他会是理查德唯一仅剩的东西，而他是个彻头彻尾的骗子。他整夜地离家，穿着制服在哥谭游荡。他心烦意乱，几乎被小丑和他新弄来的小跟班干掉。也许他也该给自己找一个跟班，一个机敏而锐利的 **利爪 _。_** 对此他正好有一个完美的人选。而那晚当他回到自己的房间时，理查德正趴在他的床上，像是一只被猎犬追逐的兔子，撅着屁股钻进被子堆成的洞穴里，吓得浑身颤抖。

不。他不能。有一个声音这样告诉他。但他无视了它，就像这些天他一直做的那样。他把男孩搂进怀里，直到那小家伙最终沉沉睡去。他明白他的决定无可更改也无需更改，他仅仅是对此感到不适，仿佛理查德的悲怆给予了他某种特权，让他得以区别于其他被夜枭牺牲和利用的无辜的灵魂，成为一个特别而脆弱的存在。他清醒而疑惑地意识到他无法接受他将再次利用理查德这个事实。

他把揭露自己秘密身份，诱引理查德成为利爪的计划一推再推，直到理查德自己发觉了一切。理查德成为了他的，而这是男孩自己的决定，不是由于他的欺蒙或是强迫。但他依然感到抗拒，阿尔弗雷德这次的说教听起来甚至变得有些道理。他在拿自己的名誉和性命冒险——理查德太小，他会搞砸一切的。况且理查德本身就不是个听话的孩子。然而他知道这所有的反对理由只是基于理智的借口，他真正抗拒的原因简单而可悲，他感到愧疚。

愧疚伴随着他，共同见证理查德的成长和变化。他恐吓或是干脆利落地处理掉理查德的所有所谓朋友们。那些小孩子被吓得痛哭流涕，再不敢和他的理查德交往，甚至不再和他说话。理查德被孤立起来，没有人愿意和他做朋友，没有人愿意爱他，只除了戈登家的女孩。理查德沾染上一切富家子弟的恶习，仿佛这样会给他赢得更多的喜爱。但他依然是那个被宠坏了的，傲慢无礼的小混蛋。这已经够让人头疼的了，他的监护人还会在背地里派人把所有胆敢对他示好的家伙狠揍一顿，丢进泥坑里。可怜的理查德，他不懂为什么没有人爱他，所幸他还有他亲爱的托马斯。

他确保没有人会比他更爱理查德。他会是一切理查德所需要的，一切他所想要的。

然而理查德开始渴求一些他并不计划给予的东西。理查德渴求他的真心。当男孩用腿缠着他，半闭着被迷幻剂弄得恍惚失焦的眼睛，用那漂亮的嘴巴叫他的名字，求他做点什么时，他硬得像个二十岁的年轻人。他明白这正是他想要的，而他被该死的吓坏了。这完全超脱他的计划之外。他不该对理查德产生肉体上的渴望，他们的关系该是纯粹的服从和被服从，操纵和被操纵。他不该想操他的男孩，渴望取悦他，渴望到他愿意抛弃他的原则以及其他一切——这完全错了。

他再次从理查德身边逃开。并且依然是在理查德最需要他的时候。

理查德开始像他换领带一样换女朋友，像他换鞋子一样换男朋友。他不知道理查德原来是双性恋，男孩从未表露出这一点。这纠缠着他，让他难以集中精神做任何事。他注意到理查德的男朋友们永远是同样的款式，年长，温柔，高大，英俊，蓝色的眼睛——他总觉得这是自己的错——愧疚吞噬着他，再一次的。并且这一次还加上了后悔。他意识到如果那天晚上他顺应心意和理查德做爱，而不是逃去超女那里泄欲，他的男孩便不会再属于任何人。他将完完全全地得到理查德，作为交换他仅需越过他自己亲手划下的界限，并半真半假地奉上真心。他甚至开始觉得这是个公平的交易，某种程度上他还占尽了便宜。这不是他惯常该有的思维模式，他被理查德的恣情放纵气昏了头，几乎无法维持那副温和包容的面孔。他想把理查德从那些肮脏可恨的漂亮空壳上扯下来，把他按住，让他动弹不得，连一句咒骂或求饶也说不出。接着他会狠狠地惩罚他的男孩，让他明白背弃他的主人是多么严重的罪行，而他必须为此付出代价。

可他甚至不敢承认自己的真心，那么他的愤怒便无从解释。他必须强压下所有的愤怒和嫉妒，对理查德的挑衅冷眼旁观，甚至在最让人不适的时刻也保持得体优雅的微笑，在所有人都对此难以忍受的时候依然耐心地替理查德处理一切他的任性所带来的问题。

在背地里，就像他当年试图孤立理查德时所做的一样，他恐吓那些模特，接着诱惑她们——很少有人会面对托马斯·韦恩而不动心。理查德英俊，富有，个性十足，但他的监护人显然在每一项上都比他更占优势。况且当他想的时候，他可以变得极其迷人。大半曾经和理查德交往的女人转而投入了他的怀抱，而剩下的那些再也不会出现在哥谭，或是这个世界上。当他吻着那些理查德曾经吻过的嘴唇，玩弄她们，让她们尖叫着他的名字高潮的时候，他甚至从头到尾都心不在焉。他可以看起来专注体贴，却毫不在意自己正在做的事情。他唯一能感受到的是插入理查德曾经插入的地方所带来的一瞬间微妙而巨大的满足。他把那些愉悦扭曲的脸想象成他的男孩，是理查德在呻吟，哭泣，绞紧他，卑微而迷恋地把他吞入体内，而这是唯一会让他高潮的景象。而那些男人，理查德的男朋友，那些让他感到痛苦和愤怒的男人，他把他们用最恶毒的方式摧残至疯狂，接着让他们重新出现在理查德面前。他知道这会从某种程度上取悦理查德，因为这直白而可悲地述说着他的嫉妒。但理查德从未在意过他刻意而为的设计，总是对那些疯子视若无睹，大步走过。他意识到理查德甚至从未正视过那些男人，也并不清楚他们是什么样的人。理查德仅仅是想要他。这想法近乎甜蜜。理查德想要他，再真实不过。

而他也想要理查德。这念头几乎把他逼疯。

 

“理查德。”他对着趴在床上，把脸埋进枕头里的男人叫道，轻手轻脚地也爬上床。理查德含糊地哼了一声，听起来累坏了。托马斯用尽量轻柔的力道揉了揉男人的后脑，冰凉柔软的发丝从他指尖滑脱出去，理查德侧过脸来，用一只眼睛看着他。

“你给我的芯片里都有些什么？”托马斯问道，依然梳理着男人的头发。“一些信息。”理查德在沉默了片刻后回答道，“我需要它们——是关于夜枭的。”

“夜枭？”托马斯重复着那个名字，“我以为你再也不想提起他——”

“哦当然。”理查德的嘴角上勾起来，露出一个假惺惺的微笑，“我当然不会让他介入我们的生活，永远不。我和他的纠葛已经是过去的事了，我保证。”他支起身子，凑近过来，托马斯屏住呼吸，男人的眼睛满怀柔情地弯起，似乎喜欢极了他小心翼翼的态度。

“我只是必须做个了结。”理查德吻了吻他的下巴，接着躺进他的臂弯里，“你知道的，我得杀了他。”


	8. Chapter 8

 

直到理查德离开他之前，他都依然坚守着理性的掌控。然而他从未料到理查德会离他而去，这是又一项超出计划之外的东西。理查德总是带给他这样的迷惑，男孩像是个巡洋的探险家，冒冒失失地在他的疆域上探索出新的角落，而他不喜欢重新规划他那张地图的边界。即使这意味着崭新的关系，很可能更加牢固的掌控和彼此的满足。他依然对此充满反感，一切不在他计划内的东西都会让他感到不适。他讨厌变化，他憎恨变化，并执意要将这种由于软弱和疏忽而造成的东西消灭殆尽。

然而理查德离开了他。那天他们发生了一场激烈的争吵，他打了理查德——他不会对此后悔，或是为此真心地道歉。他仅仅是在被逼迫到极限时做出了本能反应，他通过伤害理查德而借此逃离更严重的后果。他几乎无法自控地吻他，而这是绝不可发生的。他宁愿让理查德疼痛，哭泣，也不愿放弃他的底线。尽管当男孩捂住脸，惊讶地睁大眼睛时他感到胸口遭到重压般酸胀到无法呼吸。他几乎想追上去，道歉，然后放弃一切只要理查德能再次微笑起来。但他没有，并且这是出于理智的决定。

当理查德整整一个星期没有回家时，他仅仅是允许自己向阿尔弗雷德表达了他的惊讶。他从未见理查德不归家如此之久，而管家对他的话表示了干巴巴的赞同。他疑心阿尔弗雷德早已洞察他平静外表下掩藏的焦虑和疯狂。他偷偷撬开理查德装了锁的房门，在男孩的房间里漫无目的地走动，摩挲衣柜里的每一件衣服，并试图在上面寻出男孩的气味来。枕头上还留着理查德睡过的痕迹，他的马克杯里还有冰冷的咖啡，电脑也还在待机界面。他在理查德的电脑中检索，找出了所有关于托马斯的东西，其中带锁的那个文件夹被他轻易破开，然而里面的内容却依然用了密码语言。他把男孩教得很好。

当他终于破解完理查德的文件，与此同时他也找到了男孩暂居的地方。芭芭拉·高登，唯一一个无法被他收买或恐吓的人，依然留在理查德身边，作为朋友而非恋人，但同时也过于亲密而让他感到极度不悦的女孩。夜枭和芭芭拉·高登曾经有过一些接触，而在地下世界，她称自己为先知。理查德从不知道这一点，他和她都从未打算告诉他。当他意识到理查德信任并依赖她，某种程度上已经超越了自己时，他几乎失去了控制。他想把理查德亲手捉回家里，用严厉的教育告诉男孩到底该如何面对除他之外的其他人。但他看到了理查德的文件——破解之后，他发现那是男孩的日记。他阅读了所有内容，而它们几乎全都关于他。托马斯是理查德唯一想写的东西，他把所有的爱慕和迷惑都藏在密码文字里，锁进电脑的秘密文档中，期望永远不被人发现。他渴求托马斯能爱他，操他，否则便放过他，让他能自由。男孩的文字激烈而偏执，他的呼吸渐渐急促，眼睛也酸胀起来。

他无法做到，无论哪一点。他永远无法满足男孩的期望，而他对此感到愧疚。这歉疚最终淹没了他，他匆匆写下一封短信，托助理寄给高登小姐，而他则还需处理夜枭的事务。他诚心诚意地决定向理查德道歉，以取得男人的谅解。他求理查德跟他回家，但男孩拒绝了他。

如果你不能爱我，至少让我走。理查德这样说。他能看出理查德依然迷恋他，但这种迷恋正像盛夏的雪线般缓慢消融，上移，减少。终有一天理查德会彻底从他的掌控中走出，摆脱他的阴影，成为一个崭新独立的人。他将失去理查德的爱慕，而仅剩重逢时羞赧或潇洒的一个微笑。而这绝不是他想要的。理查德必须永远留在他身边，爱他并只能爱他。这是他的原则，也是无法更改的条款。

于是他设计让芭芭拉知晓了他们的秘密。他期望芭芭拉能够在了解理查德的秘密后背弃他，告发他，甚至伤害他。夜枭和利爪谋杀了高登的妻子，芭芭拉的继母，由于她曾试图清洗夜枭在警察局的势力。芭芭拉痛恨哥谭的邪恶双煞，他确信这一点。他试图让理查德在远离他而去的路途中饱受挫折，他试图让理查德回心转意，回到自己身边。然而芭芭拉并没有像他预料的那样与理查德反目成仇，她维持着表面上的平静，甚至继续和理查德约会，却在暗地里联系了 **小丑** 。小丑的同谋，那个狡猾可恶的红头罩，将理查德引开，让他无暇顾及自己的女朋友在做些什么，然后小丑借此和她密谋了一些东西。芭芭拉的举动全然在他的意料之外，他低估了那个女孩。而最终也正是这个意外让理查德回到了他的身边。

然而这不是他想要的。理查德全心全意地祈求他原谅，却不是出于归顺的诚意，而是出于故作顺从的讨好。他的财富和权利是理查德拯救芭芭拉的唯一筹码，而理查德甘愿屈服于他，以换回他心爱的女孩。这几乎让他气得发狂。理查德曾让他无比满意的忠诚和迷恋在短短的几个月里变为了某种更加微妙的，截然不同的东西。他的男孩变了，他敏锐而绝望地探测到这一点。理查德开始感到受困于他，而不是安全和被保护。他的男孩也不再认为他是最重要的，并亲口对他说出了这一想法。他无法忍受这种变化，这仿佛是融掉世间罕有的金像来制造钱币一般让人难以接受。他终于意识到他已经比理查德陷得还深，并且他很可能从最开始就如此。他爱理查德，而理查德是他仅有的家人，他的渴望和他的迷恋，唯一忠诚于他，无条件爱他的人。他不得不开始考虑使用一些手段，一些他原本唾弃和逃避的手段来拴住理查德，让他回心转意。而芭芭拉的阴谋给了他一个完美的机会。

当他从三个月的垂死挣扎中回归人世时，他所做的第一件事便是杀了那个女孩。接着他找到他的宝贝，他的理查德，然后给了他一切他渴望的东西。当他插入的时候理查德哽咽得浑身颤抖，他不得不停下动作安抚男孩，并疑心自己是否操之过急，毕竟男孩刚刚还在为他们的重逢而哭泣。但很快他发现理查德的眼泪并不是因为疼痛，而是因为极端的喜悦和快感。男孩动情地呻吟着，放肆地上下撸动自己的性器，接着扭动腰臀吞吐他的阴茎，谄媚地收紧内壁，小心翼翼地取悦他，仿佛深埋在自己身体里的东西是他渴求依旧的，至高的赏赐。他却在此时煞风景地想起理查德的前男友们，并处于嫉妒命令理查德今晚不可以射精。他决意把理查德操到再也没办法被任何其他人满足。他要彻底地宠坏他的男孩，直到没有人会比他更爱理查德。而这是他的新计划，他会一直照行。当他第三次高潮时，他松开了攥住男孩性器的手，而理查德借此偷偷射在了床单上。他打了男孩的屁股，并警告说他很可能会为此再也不操他。理查德发起脾气来，威胁说如果他真的敢这么对他，他宁愿随便找个有阴茎的东西过一辈子。

哦，理查德。此刻他再也无法用全然理性的角度衡量他们的关系。也许他也从未做到过。一切只是他自欺欺人的骗局。他早就坠入爱河，染上这发作缓慢且致命的顽疾。他讨好似的把男孩舔了个遍，试图告诉理查德单纯有阴茎是完全不够的。只有他能满足理查德，而这是理查德唯一需要知道的。

他重新得到了他的男孩，以一种卑劣的方式把他再次绑回自己身边。他把相爱作为筹码，可悲而无望地试图借此铐住猛禽的利爪，让它失去飞翔的能力。从那时起他便再也无法依靠理性来思考关于他们的问题，他已将情感置于理性之上，而这不是一个可逆的选项。阿尔弗雷德敏锐地意识到了这一点，并对他提出警告。但他大声斥责了管家，他的决定无可更改，而理查德将会是他最重要的东西。他知道阿尔弗雷德会服从并尊重他的一切想法，这是他们平衡的来源。

可他依然犯下了致命的错误。四年温情美好的时光也无法抹掉他所造成的恶果。当他失去理性而专注于感情时，他变得愚蠢和软弱。他伤害了理查德，这是无可争辩的事实。并且他软弱到说出了真相，在对失去的恐惧强压过理智的缆索时，他的船帆垮然落下，他成了一座孤岛，失去了前行的能力。理查德的背弃让他彻底沦落下去，他再次沉迷于和超女的纠缠，直到小丑将礼物呈上，而他的世界从那一刻起开始崩塌。

他的愧疚彻底显露出来，暴露在所有人面前。他甚至试图拯救另一个理查德，以缓解那种焦灼的苦痛。自欺欺人的弥补无济于事，而他决不愿承认这一点。他被移情蒙蔽了双眼，以为自己的谎言换得了理查德的投诚，然而那仅仅是为了换取自由的权宜之计。他竟然没有意识到这一点。这让他再次一败涂地。

他最终意识到，理性才是他唯一可以永恒控制理查德的东西，而不是情感。他永远不能期望真心可以换来原谅。谎言和绝对的控制才是他们关系的根基。

托马斯打开了全息投影，芯片在读取器中缓缓转动，光晕让整个房间染上一层诡秘的蓝色。

“我必须这样做。”红头罩说，在全息影像中清晰可辨地耸了耸肩。“我们不得不清除理查德脑中一切关于利爪的记忆。这是唯一能让他稳定下来的办法。我们不能派一个精神失常的恶棍去拯救平行世界，我们必须获得对他完全的控制权，我们必须这样做。”

“我尝试过——我尽了我最大的努力。”红头罩顿了一下，“但我依然无法让他彻底忘记托马斯·韦恩，或是夜枭。就像我没办法从小丑的手中救他。我对此无能为力。无论你是谁，观看这段影像的人——”他深吸了一口气，微微向后仰着头，像是在看向摄像头，但让人无从判断，因为他的面具上并没有眼睛。“——我很抱歉。替我告诉理查德我很抱歉，这是我唯一能替他做的。”

“我们是对手，是死敌。”红头罩说，他听起来懊恼且近乎无助，“但我依然不希望这一切发生在他身上。这一切不该发生在任何人身上。这太过头了。该死，复活他实际上不是我的主意。”他捶打了一下桌面，屏幕上的画面颤抖起来，遥远的地方传来一声警告，红头罩举起双手，圆滑地道歉，向后退了一步。

“接下来我会向你，观看者，展示我所知道的所有关于犯罪辛迪加的秘密。他们所有的弱点。我希望你站在正义的一方，因为这决定了整个世界的存亡。”片刻之后红头罩恢复了正常的语气，他听起来又像是那个流氓脾性的行善者了，“但在此之前，我必须警告你一点——理查德·格雷森绝不能被信任。虽然他是我们的传信人，但他是个彻头彻尾的疯子和恶棍。他失去了记忆，但这很可能不是永久的。而且我们无法预料穿越世界的时候会发生什么——因此我们在他的大脑中植入了一个触发词语。”

“ **利维亚坦** *。”红头罩缓慢地念出那个词，“这是能让理查德陷入催眠状态的触发词语。如果他开始变得不稳定，念出它，逼他冷静下来。万不得已的时候，再次清除他的记忆。”

红头罩叹了口气，“再次告诉他我很抱歉。”他说，“而且，无论你是谁，千万不要让夜枭得到这个芯片。请务必确保这一点。”

托马斯关掉了全息影像。

他必须做出决定。

“我替你读取了芯片，可里面并没有东西。”托马斯把理查德的温水递给他，而理查德看起来失望极了，手指在半空中软软地垂下，几乎把水杯掉在地上。

“也许它坏了，或者蝙蝠侠删去了里面的内容。”理查德故作潇洒地耸了耸肩，无意识地替托马斯找着借口。但他看起来并不对自己的说辞感到十分信服。托马斯眯起眼睛，看着男人把温水喝光，然后上前一步，替男人披上睡袍。

“你真的那么想要夜枭死？”托马斯摸了摸理查德的后脑，那里的头发还有些潮湿，“这不像是你。”

“我变了。”理查德的语气是刻意造就的尖酸，“而这全托他所赐。”

托马斯打量着理查德，仔细地看着他的男孩，不放过那张漂亮脸蛋上的任何一丝细微的表情，接着他问道，“你爱他吗？”

理查德的嘴角紧绷起来，眼帘也像是即将哭泣一般忧郁地皱起，“不。”他回答，而托马斯无法从他脸上看出任何波动的痕迹。三秒钟之后理查德骂了起来，“该死的，托马斯，你疯了吗？”

“我并不是在质疑你的真心，”托马斯环住了理查德的肩膀，“我只是……你被劫持成了人质，还经历了非常，非常可怕的事情，理查德。你从未和我说过你究竟在犯罪辛迪加那里遭受了什么，这让我没办法不胡思乱想——我知道这不对。我保证以后……”

“我恨他。”理查德打断他虚情假意的自责，直视着他的眼睛坦诚道，“你根本无需担心。我会亲手杀了他。”

托马斯的眉心舒展开来。他已经做出了决定。

他是托马斯·韦恩二世，他将为真正重要的东西舍弃其他的。即使是通过谎言。

 

*Leviathan利维亚坦一词在希伯来语中有着“扭曲”、“漩涡”的含义，而在基督教则是与七宗罪中的“嫉妒”相对应的恶魔，形如巨蛇，在海上兴风作浪。


	9. Chapter 9

9

 

理查德托着下巴用叉子在餐巾上胡乱涂画些什么，他的样子专注极了。托马斯依照习惯猜测年轻人大概又把他们的甜点当成了颜料，反正它们现在对于他来说只是一些彩色的索然无味的粘稠物质。悬吊在空中的顶灯把温暖明亮的奶黄色光芒洒在男人的侧脸，化妆品滑腻光洁的质感完全体现了出来，让那半张脸显得精致而迷离，如同一幅因历久而颜料龟裂出细微斑纹的肖像油画。男人陷入阴影的另外一半看起来则有些陌生。托马斯悄悄绕到理查德背后，越过漆黑蓬松的发顶偷看那幅奶油，番茄酱和镶花边厚餐巾造就的画作。

理查德在画他。

托马斯瞪着餐巾上微笑着的托马斯，托马斯的头比身子还大，两颊鼓鼓囊囊像只——哦，好极了，理查德刚刚用奶油替他加上了一对兔耳朵。

他看起来像一只眼睛上横过一条伤疤的，模样凶恶却笑容满面的胖兔子。

“喜欢吗？”理查德转过身来，做出一副 _逮到你了_ 的表情。托马斯乖乖坐回自己的座位上，接过理查德递来的餐巾，装模作样地对着光线欣赏起来。在男人半胁迫半期待的目光下他硬是憋出几句言不由衷的赞赏来，但这东拉西扯，毫无诚意的奉承显然不能让他亲爱的作画人满意。理查德哼了一声，含着酒杯的边缘嘲讽地看了他一眼，接着别过脸去，小口抿着自己的果汁，好像对他失望透顶，对他想说的东西也彻底失去了兴趣。

“如果你喜欢画画，我可以替你买一家画廊。”托马斯极力试图挽回自己刚刚造成的损失，“你不用再工作，或是干任何你不想的事情。”

但理查德并没有回过头来，好像是在表示他绝不会因为托马斯一时的讨好就回心转意。“我得走了。”年轻的男人在片刻之后突兀地冲着酒杯宣布，他的声音被玻璃杯聚拢起来，造就出一种浑厚的混响效果。“明天见，托马斯。”他没有动身，而是转过眼睛看向托马斯，似乎在等待着什么。

他在等托马斯吻他。然后他会像是一道黑色的影子或是一只羽毛一样悄无声息地穿过这家复古装潢的餐厅，搅动空气让那些深红缎面的垂饰轻微摇摆起来，预示一场绝妙而戏剧化的退场。

而托马斯今晚不准备顺应理查德的心意。“又有工作？”他叹了口气，手臂跨过桌面握住了理查德的手腕。他轻柔而坚定地把男人冰冷的手包进自己的掌心，接着挽留道，“现在哥谭晚间的气温已经到了零下，你会受不了的。”

“我没那么娇气。”理查德声势浩大地反驳道，手却依然一动不动地蛰伏在他手中，连一根手指都没动。托马斯摩挲着理查德的指尖，偷偷把自己的手指穿插进修长苍白的手指之间。男人眯起眼睛，坐直身子仔细看着他，一字一顿，“我能照顾好自己，托马斯。”

“你会被冻成冰块的，该死。”托马斯忍不住诅咒起来，“看在我的份上，理查德，看着我——今晚别去。”

理查德沉默了片刻，接着把手抽了回去。“我得走了。”他宣布，把刚刚托马斯握住的那只手藏到了大衣的口袋里，像是想维持住托马斯传递过去的温度，“法尔科尼的任务很紧迫，我得赶时间。如果你真的关心我，就提前替我放好热水，我要泡澡。”他是在委婉地表达他今晚会赏脸去托马斯那里睡，而托马斯并不为此感到高兴，完全不。他深吸了一口气，在理查德起身的同时也站起身来，按住男人的肩膀，阻止他离席而去。

“你在说谎。”托马斯的话语里并无指责意味。他温和地垂着眼睛，观察理查德此刻的表情，可男人面无表情，连眼睛都动也不动。“法尔科尼已经不是你的老板了。”托马斯提高了声音，周围餐桌上的人开始注意他们的举动，而他不在乎。“他倒台了，彻底退出了哥谭的地下争锋，你已经一个月没拿到过工资了。”

理查德显而易见地恼火起来，他用那种平滑而造作的声音问道：“那又如何？”这往往代表他正气急败坏，被彻底地激怒了。

“你根本没钱交房租，房东把你的东西都丢了出去，所以你最近一直住在我那里。”托马斯毫不畏惧地和理查德对视，男人低声咆哮起来，对他的话表示不屑和否认。“该死，理查德，你以为我会不知道你在做什么？你每晚都去跟踪夜枭，却告诉我你是在执行任务——你把我当成傻瓜似的玩弄，而我就该心平气和看着你这么折腾自己？”

“这是我自己的事情， **和你无关** ，托马斯·韦恩。”理查德念出了他的全名，这一向表示强烈的警告。整个餐厅现在都在看着他们，半数人对他们的行为充满愤怒，剩下的那些则对他们的关系抱着某种不怀好意的揣测和兴趣。而理查德似乎完全没有注意到周围正在发生的事，或许他根本不在乎。“我不是你的私人玩物，托马斯。”男人拖长了声调，“我想跟踪谁就跟踪谁，就算我想和他上床也和你无关，该死。”

托马斯提着理查德的衣领把他拖出了他的座位。理查德看起来惊愕万分，他大概从未想过他温柔体贴的托马斯会这样对他。但惊讶引发的迟钝只存在了那短短的一瞬，理查德在托马斯试图把他扛起来的时候爆发出了一股强大的反抗力道，几乎卸掉了托马斯的肩膀。理查德的小腿前后弯曲卡住他的咽喉，以一个不可思议的柔软姿势倒吊下去，单手撑住桌沿，恶狠狠地看着他，似乎在警告他不要再轻举妄动。原本安静偷窥的就餐者们纷纷站起身来，惊慌失措地大叫起来。

“宝贝。”托马斯微笑起来，他呼吸困难，肩膀剧痛，但他竟然因此笑出了声。“你要杀了我吗？”他说，声音沙哑，勉强盖过周围的骚乱声。

理查德看起来迷惑极了。“不。”年轻人轻声反驳，“不，托马斯……”笔直漂亮的小腿总算松开了他的脖子，托马斯咳嗽起来，理查德像是没有重量般飘然跃到他面前，捧起他的脸来，“不，托马斯。”男人郑重其事地看着他，把他散落到额头上的一缕头发重新拨回耳后。理查德的动作笨拙极了，托马斯轻笑着，抓住机会吻了一下男人的掌心。他尝到了属于甜品的香甜味道，冰凉的，像是冰淇淋。

“我永远不会伤害你，托马斯。”理查德悄声说，拉起他的手来，带领他们朝着出口走去。托马斯任由男人牵着自己东碰西撞，足够胆大的好事分子在他们身后比着手势，发出刺耳的声音。理查德用空闲的那只手拖过一把高背椅精准无误地砸了过去，保安咆哮着追赶过来，理查德执意站在原地朝所有人比中指，这回轮到托马斯牵着他的手向外跑去。他们撞开玻璃转门，突如其来的寒意让理查德的脚步缓慢下来，托马斯转过身，把男人裹进自己的大衣里。理查德抬起眼睛，茫然而无措地看向他，脸上的皮肤浮现出一种不正常的结晶表面，仿佛冰霜正在由外而内侵入他的身体。托马斯叹了口气，蹲下身，托着理查德的腿弯把他抱了起来。

“我要把你铐在暖气片上，整整一个冬天。”托马斯毫无诚意地威胁道，皱着眉头，“抱紧我的脖子。”

理查德把脸贴在他的胸口，一声不吭，乖巧得异乎寻常。托马斯把车停在了街对面，理查德在被放进车后座的时候发出了一声微弱的抗议，但短暂暴露在冷空气中的这十分钟已经让他的声带和其他的肌肉僵硬起来。他甚至没办法放松勾着托马斯脖子的手臂，他们只得在后座上尴尬而暧昧地面贴面躺了一会儿。

趁着理查德无法反抗，托马斯大胆地俯下身吻了他，并且把舌头伸进了男人冰冷的嘴中，拨弄着那根麻木畏缩的舌头。唾液从理查德的嘴角溢出，且在他们的嘴唇分开时极富情色意味地拉出一条银线来。理查德盯着他的嘴噗嗤地笑了起来，托马斯朝着后视镜里看了一眼，他看到自己的嘴唇发亮，周围有一圈红色的痕迹——理查德的唇彩。“你也好不到哪里去。”他温柔地反唇相讥，擦去男人嘴角的唾液。

“至少我看起来不像个偷腥的老家伙。”理查德哑着嗓子说，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，“老天，我真不想这么说，但是托马斯，你以后可以考虑试试唇彩，你看上去挺适合这颜色。”

“不会有人比你更适合。”托马斯说，一点也没有生气。他从理查德身上爬起来，关上了车门，接着坐进驾驶座里。“回家？”他问道，而后座的男人已经坐直了身子，正一门心思试图擦掉自己嘴唇上的颜色。

理查德没有回答，但也没有否认。他们朝着托马斯的住所驶去，直到行至中途，市政厅刚被他们甩在后面。“托马斯。”理查德出声道，他蜷缩在后座的阴影里，后视镜里仅仅显现出两个蓝色的斑点，那是他的眼睛。托马斯发出一个单音表示自己在听，理查德却没了声息。直到他们已经能隐约看到房子洁白的尖顶从层叠灰暗的松林中显露出来，理查德才接着说了下去，“我搬过来和你住。”男人说，斩钉截铁，毫无商量的余地。托马斯微笑着放缓车速，“当然可以。”他柔和地回答，“你可以做一切你想做的事，宝贝。”

理查德苍白的鼻尖从黑暗中破出，他像只猫头鹰似的睁圆眼睛，不安地挪动着，“我没有钱付房租。”男人向他坦白，“但我可以做些别的事情来弥补。”

哦，别的事。托马斯了然地眯起眼睛。他乐意至极。

当理查德俯下身舔吻他的脸上的伤疤时，托马斯正好向上顶去，让男人难耐地吐出一口气，低头咬住了他的嘴唇。“你这个骗子。”理查德皱着眉，声音在颠簸中破碎不堪，“你该死的说过你不会在我还没卸妆的时候操我，该死……”他的尾音扭曲成了一个上扬的哽咽，软腻地飘散在空中。托马斯把男人抱起，让他抓住床架接着托起他的一条腿操了进去。托马斯亲吻着理查德扬起的脖颈，那张因快感而微微扭曲的侧脸像是一幕从记忆中延伸出的剪影，让他兴奋得难以自持。理查德显然也意识到了这一点，他羞辱而难过地试图挣扎出去，但托马斯擦着他的前列腺顶了进去，让他向下塌去。托马斯感到自己的阴茎因此进得更深了些，被包裹和挤压的剧烈快感像是漩涡，把他搅乱得混杂无章，失去了所有对理性的掌控。

理查德火上浇油地扭动着屁股，一边试图逃开一边情难自已地揉动起自己的阴茎头部。托马斯顶撞的速度越来越快，而理查德死死攥住自己性器的根部，在明明射不出东西的情况下依然迎接了一场彻底而疯狂的高潮。男人尖叫着，抖动起来，夹紧了屁股。

“理查德！”终于被逼迫着不得不射精的托马斯恼火地叫道，大声吼出男人的名字，接着在接二连三的绝顶浪潮中低声叫出了另一个名字：“利爪……”

当托马斯恢复清醒的时候，他看到了理查德眼睛里的难以置信，他这才意识到自己刚刚说出了什么。 **他搞砸了。** 男人狠狠推开他，像是要把他撕碎一般定住他的四肢。“利爪？”理查德吼道，睁大眼睛，弓起背跨坐在他的腰间。“ **利爪？** 你该死的为什么会知道利爪？”托马斯看到自己的精液从理查德的胯间向下滴落，这景象几乎吸引了他全部的注意力，让他无法调动出一丝有用的计策来应对这次危机。他暴露了自己，让理查德起了疑心——他本不该知道任何关于利爪的事情。

“你到底是谁？”理查德冰冷地质问道，面目狰狞可怖。他的嘴唇因为怒火而发黑，托马斯发现自己依然想亲吻它，无关乎他们的立场或是其他的什么。他仅仅想得到他的理查德，永远地。

“你的心脏在右边。我早就发现了这一点但我从未深思过——我从未怀疑过你。”理查德的声音逐渐变得粗粝嘶哑，他像是在用全身的力气维持自己的声音，“我从未正视这一点，你是……你是地球三的托马斯·韦恩。”托马斯仅仅是凝视着他的男孩，默认了他的一切猜想。理查德颤抖起来，“你是夜枭。”男人轻声说，声音像是某种易碎品在空气中轻轻晃荡碰撞，“你是夜枭……”

“而你是地球三的理查德·格雷森， **利爪** 。”托马斯叹了口气，“你的心脏不再跳动，但我知道它在哪里。你不属于这里，理查德。”

“你也同样。”理查德冷冷地回答，“夜枭。”

托马斯的两只手都被强大的力道压在头顶。他明白自己此刻裸着身子面对死而复生并强化过后的理查德毫无胜算，但事实上，他并不准备和理查德大战一场。他有一个更加完美的计划。“好久不见。”托马斯的嘴角渐渐上扬，扯出一个属于夜枭的诡秘弧度，“我的小鸟。”

“ **我要杀了你！** ”理查德怒吼道，“我会让你付出代价——你欺骗了我——你依然在欺骗我，该死的！托马斯！”

“你会的。”托马斯承诺道，“就在今晚。”

理查德皱起眉来，似乎决意对他的每一个字都保持抵制和怀疑。而这并不重要。这甚至正合他意。

“ **利维亚坦** 。”托马斯说，而理查德的眼睛猛地失去了焦点。男人像是一座内核融化的冰川那样无声而沉重地轰然倒下，托马斯恰好接住了他，“忘了刚刚发生的一切。”他在男人耳边轻柔地命令，“你和托马斯大吵了一架，你依然决意去追踪夜枭，托马斯只好独自回去。”

“夜枭脱离了你的视线，都怪天气太冷，你没办法长时间在外面久留……”托马斯叙说着，加入了令人信服的细节，“……你只好回家。”

理查德缓缓闭上了眼睛。“睡吧，理查德。”托马斯吻了吻理查德的额头，接着把男人平放在了床上，理查德的面孔平稳而安详，仿佛陷入了沉睡之中。这将是他可怜的男孩在来到这个世界后第一次入睡，托马斯想，多么讽刺。而理查德此刻的确需要一次充足而美妙的睡眠，当他醒来的时候，他将亲身参演一场无与伦比的演出。

“做个好梦。”托马斯最后说道。


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

“托马斯！”理查德跪在托马斯的旁边，拉下自己的面具，像个打碎了茶碟的小男孩一样手足无措地叫喊着，随即又惊慌地喘息起来，抱住自己的头。“哦天呐！该死！是谁干的！该死！”托马斯维持着半跪的姿势，斜倚在墙壁上。血依然源源不断地从他的指尖渗出，滴滴答答地落到他的衣摆上，然后是地毯上。粘稠的液体蜿蜒着勾画出他经过的路线。理查德伸出手碰了一下托马斯胸口撕裂的，被血液浸湿变为深色的衣料，接着猛地又缩了回去。

“托马斯……”理查德颤抖着，几乎无法控制自己的手指在空气中神经质地抽动，却不敢碰年长的男人，“我该怎么办……托马斯，你在流血，老天……我该怎么办！”

托马斯攥住他的手，但满手的血液让他打了个滑，松脱开来。理查德感到一只尖利的电钻正在刺穿他的胸口，他几乎尖叫起来。“看着我，理查德……”托马斯轻声说，“别怕，我会没事的，我保证。”托马斯该死的在撒谎，理查德几乎对他生气起来。他用手臂环住男人，让他靠着自己的胸口。托马斯的血沾上了理查德的制服，而他对此毫不在意。“告诉我是谁对你做了这些？是谁？”理查德咆哮起来，“我要让他——”

理查德的声音止住了。他的注意力被房间里的某样东西完全地吸引过去。那是一枚插在墙壁上的投掷镖，在微弱的光线中依然悄然发亮。那是夜枭的投掷镖。

“不……”托马斯拉住理查德的手臂，试图阻止他离开，“他会杀了你。留下，留在我身边，傻瓜。”

而理查德短促而悲伤地亲吻他的嘴唇，接着戴上亚兹拉尔的面具，跃出窗外。

 

“你满心恐惧，因为你确信托马斯将要死了。”托马斯和缓地说，“你刚回到家，就发现他的胸口被利器刺伤，大量失血，几乎无法维持清醒。而罪魁祸首是夜枭。”

寒风从窗外灌进房间，托马斯关上了暖气，壁炉里也只剩下冰冷的灰烬。寒冷将会加强理查德受困于催眠程度，也给他足够的时间来准备好一切。托马斯仔细清理干净理查德身上留下的一切可能存在的性爱痕迹，并再次感谢上帝男人失去了对痛觉的感受不然这一切会变得没什么说服力。接着他替理查德换上了亚兹拉尔的制服。哦他恨那套红色和白色相间的制服，他还是觉得纯黑的紧身衣更适合他的男孩，但他永远也不会把自己的心思说出口，他不会再犯同样的错误。

托马斯换上了夜枭的制服。

“你疯狂地在整个城市里追逐夜枭，而最终你跟随他的脚步回到了最开始的地方。托马斯的家。

“你试图攻击，而夜枭把你按在了墙壁上。托马斯不见踪迹，你怒吼着，试图反击——”托马斯对着沉睡中的男孩述说着，却忍不住叹了口气。

“……你刺中他的心脏，看着他挣扎，哀求，直到他停止呼吸。”

“那个恶棍再也无法与你纠缠。”

“你将他的尸体抛入海水中，冰冻要到第二年才能化开。而且港口已经废弃，永远不会有人找到他。你成功了。”

托马斯耐心地把整个故事讲完，接着吻了吻理查德的放松微张的嘴唇，几乎忍不住在那柔软的触感中停留得更久些。但他不能。托马斯最后俯视一眼男人平静而英俊的脸，替他戴上了面具。

“醒来。”他命令道，而理查德猛地绷紧肌肉挣扎起来。

“该死！”亚兹拉尔怒吼着将他从自己身上掀翻出去。夜枭撑着床沿落回地上，杀手弹起身无声地向他袭来。他们在房间正中缠斗起来，而地上还留有托马斯的血迹，这显然严重刺激到了理查德的神经，让他下手更加残暴。他们彼此追逐着穿过整个建筑，夜枭撞破格子窗跃入屋后的旷野。托马斯的房子隐蔽在林荫道的尽头，占据着那片像是独立于整个世界的偏僻角落，像是个无人问津的，孤独而壮丽的比利弗山庄。屋后便是山区，岩石上堆积着无人清扫的雪，车库的门敞开着，托马斯的车不翼而飞。寒冷让亚兹拉尔的动作变得迟缓起来，他们越过一片冻结坚硬的草地，雪把一切东西牢牢包裹，冻成一体。他们每一步都在打滑。越过一片落叶林，他们面朝着跨海大桥的方向继续厮打和追击。枯黑的枝条戳进他们头顶深紫色的天空，乌鸦栖息在光秃秃的树顶，像漆黑的肿瘤攥住血管末梢。

亚兹拉尔远远地落后了。夜枭停下了脚步。他站在废弃的，被锁链拦护住的商运码头边，像一只真正的猫头鹰一样诡秘而阴沉地注视着亚兹拉尔，他的猎物。仿佛是被他等待的姿态激怒了，亚兹拉尔怒吼着扑上来，他们一起滚下了水泥防滑坡。结冰的海水近在咫尺，气温还不够低，冰面绝不可能承受他们的重量。碎雪从亚兹拉尔的发间滑落，落在夜枭的面具上。他们冲彼此咆哮和咒骂，拳打脚踢，直到亚兹拉尔因为寒冷而彻底僵硬起来，失去了知觉。

 

“你对着夜枭的尸体说， ** _再见_** 。”

“接着你回到了家中，试图找到托马斯。然而寒冷让你失去了知觉，你栽倒在地上。”

“你再也见不到你爱的人，以及你恨的人。这是个公平交易。你这么想道，陷入了沉睡。”

 

“你最好该死地给我解释清楚。”理查德冲他低声咆哮。托马斯摸了摸男人的头发，接着叹了口气。

“我回到家，发现你昏迷在地板上。”托马斯说，“看起来是被冻住了。于是我把你放进了浴缸里泡着，然后我也想洗个澡，所以……”

“我不是在问这个！”理查德暴躁地打断了他的话，“我想问的是这个。”男人的手指戳向他胸口厚重的绷带，几乎碰到但是却谨慎地保持距离。“我记得的最后一件事是：你被刺伤了，而且你不见了。你该死的去哪儿了！”

托马斯把下巴放在理查德的肩膀上，吻了吻男人的脖子。他们的皮肤毫无阻碍地紧贴在一起，令人心悸地缓缓摩擦。理查德看起来还是气急败坏，于是他慢吞吞地解释起来。“我开车去了医院。”他耸耸肩，“我的伤口没有你想象的那么严重。撕裂的仅仅是肌肉组织，没有伤到心脏。不过也有可能因为我长着右位心。”托马斯偷偷揽住理查德的腰，让他靠得更近些，男人的肌肉因为放松而柔软紧致，他对此感到非常满意。“先天性的毛病。”托马斯补充道，用上了轻佻的语气，“内脏转位。这也是老爸老妈不喜欢我的原因之一。”

“当然。”理查德不悦地垂着头，看着自己的膝盖。“你该死的把我吓坏了。”片刻之后男人怒气冲冲地再次责备道，“你至少，你至少该——”他哽住了，似乎不知道该说些什么。

“你不听我的话一定要去追杀夜枭。”托马斯说，亲昵地拍了一下理查德的侧腰，“否则我就不用自己开车去医院包扎了，该死，你知道失血过多的时候用一只手开车有多困难吗。我得用另一只手压着伤口——”

“够了。”理查德猛地转过身来，跪在浴缸里，扬起一片水花。男人睁大眼睛，怒气冲冲地和托马斯对视了一会儿，接着倾身吻住了他的嘴唇。

“一切都会好起来的。”理查德宣布，小口地吮吸他的下唇，像是在品尝他的味道，“托马斯，一切都该死的会好起来的。”

托马斯心不在焉地附和着，托住男人挺翘的臀部，试图让他坐到一个正确的地方去。理查德却在这时离开了他，推开他的手臂直起身来。“托马斯·韦恩。”理查德表情严肃，跪在浴缸的正中央，“你受伤了，所以接下来的几个星期，我得帮你洗澡，对吗。”

托马斯疑惑地点了点头。“你得躺在床上静养，所以我得做饭，洗衣服，赚钱，替你换药，说不定还得给你哼催眠曲，是吗。”理查德眯起眼睛，“而这些原本都是你该做的。”

“没错？”托马斯迟疑着回答。

“而且，你不能做任何剧烈的运动。”

托马斯总算意识到了理查德的意图。他摇起头，试图起身抱住男人，但理查德用强大到无法抗拒的力道把他推回了原位。

该死，他不该为了圆谎真的刺自己胸口一刀的。

然而一切都是值得的。他将永远不能以夜枭的身份出现，那个恶棍将沉入冰冷的海水中，永无浮出水面之日。夜枭死了，而托马斯活了下来。这是他的决定。

“所以，撅起屁股，老家伙。”理查德咧开嘴可怕地微笑起来，打断了托马斯一时的恍惚，“好好地报答我——我会注意不压到你的伤口的。”

 


End file.
